The Spirit Walkers
by Akira Kuroyuki
Summary: ia adalah seorang Shinobi yang masih tersisa dari peperangan Shinobi yang ke-4. Hanya ia seorang yang hidup, dan di waktu yang bersamaan ia terkena kutukan dari sang leluhur yang membuatnya terus berkelana selamanya untuk memastikan kedamaian yang ia perjuangkan selama ini. Akankah ia berhasil menjaga kedamaian yang ia perjuangkan?
1. Prolog

PROLOGE:

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berjubah hitam, Nampak terduduk dengan menangis memandangi makam sensei, kedua sahabatnya, dan semua orang yang di cintai oleh sang pemuda itu yang tewas akibat pertempuran akhir melawan ibu dari Rokudo Sennin, yang bernama Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

" gomenasai, gomenasai..hiks…lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungi orang-orang yang ku cintai ..hiks..hiks.." tangis sang pemuda a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah satu-satunya Shinobi yang selamat dalam peperangan Shinobi ke 4, dan juga satu-satunya Shinobi yang tersisah di Negara Shinobi. Walau begitu, ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri, namun kutukan yang sempat di tanamkan oleh sang leluhur yang Membuat Naruto menjadi tidak bisa mati, dan hidup abadi seorang diri.

Flash back

" khu, khu, khu….tak ku sangkah kaua yang rencarnasi dari Ashura dapat mengalahkan ku. beda dengan si bocah rencarnasi Indara itu. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu nak." Kata Kaguya merangkak kearah Naruto yang terluka parah akibat pertarungan mereka, hingga tak bisa mengindari sosok wanita berambut putih, dan memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepalnya.

Saat wanita itu sudah cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Ia langsung menyentuh kepala pemuda tersebut. Dan dari tangan Kaguya muncul sebuah sinar kebiruan.

" ap, apa yang mau kau lakukan !?" Tanya Naruto membentak, seraya berusaha untuk melawan. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja. Kaguya telah menanamkan sesuatu ke tubuhnya.

" dengar nak. Kau boleh senang karena berhasil mengalahkan ku. tapi sebelum aku kembali ke dunia sana, aku ingin kau menderita seumur hidup mu itu. Kau selamanya akan hidup dalam penderitaan khu, khu, khu….." tawa Kaguya sakartis, hingga tubuh wanita tersebut menghilang menjadi abu yang tertiup angin.

Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kaguya hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Namun ia baru tersadar maksud dari perkataan yag baru saja di katakana oleh Kaguya. Yah, ia ternyata di berikan sebuah kutukan hidup abadi.

Falsh back off

Oleh karena itu, ia putuskan untuk pergi mengembara, sambil mencari cara agar bisa terbebas dari kutukan sang leluhur, dan menjaga kedamaian di dunia.

Tokyo 2013 ( 1800 year later)

Di sebuah sekolah Nampak sebuah pertarungan sengit, antar tim yang d pimpin oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning, dan berpenampilan bad boy, melawan tim yang di pimpin oleh seorang gadis muda berambut merah darah. Namun sayangnya di pertandingan itu, tim dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut melakukan sebuah kecurangan yang membuat tim gadis berambut merah dalam waktu singkat berhasil di buat terpojok.

" hiks..Reiser..kumohon..berhentilah...hiks..berhentilah.." tangis sang gadis dengan menangis memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Reiser Phenex. Reiser tampak bersiap untuk membakar seorang pemuda berambut coklat, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat gauntlet merah dengan mutiara hijau di punggung tangannya. Pemuda itu nampak telah tak sadarkan diri.

Keduanya pun menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir yang membawa keduanya ke neraka. Namun tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun, tidak jauh dari lokasi pertandingan. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut putih pendek, memakai hitai ate yang terdapat dua buah tanduk, mengenakan jubah hitam agak compang camping, membawa sebuah tongkat pertapa yamabushi yang terdapat tiga pasang cincin yang nelingkar dalam ujung ujung lingkaran tongkatnya, dan matanya berwarna merah darah dengan pola riak air, dimana di setiap riak terdapat tiga tomoe.

" goshujin-sama. ayo kita pergi." Ucap seorang gadis berkimono biru, ber obi merah, dan memakai tudung putih, dan berusia sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun pada pemuda yang di panggil goshujin-sama tersebut. Begitu pula seorang gadis berusia sama dengan gadis yang memanggil sang majika. Gadis tersebut memakai kimono merah dengan obi hitam, dan juga memakai tudung yang bewarna putuh.

" yah. Ayo kita pergi,." Sahut pemuda tersebut menanggapi. Ketiga orang tersebut lalu menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Selang beberapa menit kemudian turunlah hujan deras yang membasahi kota Tokyo.

ok, nih salah satu story percobaan ane. masih dengan Naruto x highschool dxd. moga ada respon bagus, tapi klao gak yah ane delete. ok

please Review


	2. Chapter 1 Memory, Awake

Ch 1 Memory, Awake

SMU Kuoh. Sekolah yang dulunya adalah mayoritas kaum hawa, tapi kini mulai menerima kaum adam untuk bersekolah di SMU tersebut sebagia percobaan untuk satu tahun kedepan. Walau perbandingannya 8:3, tapi cukup banyak siswa-siswa yang mendaftar disana.

Diantara murid laki-laki yang bersekolah di sana, terdapat seorang siswa berambut kuning yang berjalan agak pelan dari siswa maupun siswi dari sekolah tersebut. Bukan karena sengaja ia berjalan begitu, tapi kerena memiliki suatu kekurangan dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu buta, dan itu membuatnya harus berjalan agak pelan, dengan mengadalakan bunyi dari ketukan tongkatnya.

" hei lihat si buta dating.." cibir salah satu siswi pada temanya saat di koridor sekolah.

" aku heran, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa berseklah di tempat ini.." sambung siswa lain yang ikut mengejek sang pemuda tersebut. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, para siswa, maupun siswi sekolah itu menghina kekurangan pemuda buta tersebut. Hampir separuh dari murid seklah tersebut merendahkannya. Tapi untunglah sang pemuda masih berlapang dada menerima ejekkan tersebut.

Begitu tiba di kelasnya. Ternyata ada beberapa teman kelasnya yang juga merendahkan sang pemuda, tapi masih di biarkan saja. Ia segera duduk ke bangkunya, kemudian mengeluarkan buku yang berisi huruf Braille.

" Naruto. Kau tidak apa-apa di perlakuka begitu oleh mereka?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan pada pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

" aku sudah biasa di rendahkan, Issei. Mau bagaimana lagi, kondisi ku yang seperti ini memang pantas kalau aku di perlakukan begitu." Jawab Naruto tersenyum agak kecut. Issei yang melihat senyuman yang di paksakan dari temannya itu membuat hati pemuda tersebut geram. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kepada semua orang yang merendakan Naruto untuk berhenti mengganggunya. Ia kasihan pada Naruto yang hidup sebatang kara di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, dan tak jarang ia sengaja mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Namun apa daya, temannya itu selalu mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa, dan ingin hidup mandiri.

" oiya Issei. Ku dengar kau masuk kedalam klub yang terkenal elit itu. Benarkah?"

" iya, aku di undang secara langsung oleh Rias-senpai. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau klub itu hanya menerima orang yang di undang secara resmi dari sang ketuanya, dan karena itu aku selalu mendapat beberapa tatapan iri dari murid di sini."

" begitu rupanya. Wajar sih kalau mereka iri dengan mu. hah..andai saja aku tidak buta, pastih aku bisa melihat semuanya. Wanita, oppai, dan…" Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena terlalu sakit untuk di lanjutkan.

Issei yang melihat ekpresi sedih dari temannya itu berusaha untuk menghibur. Baginya Naruto adalah sosok pemuda yang tegar dalam menjalankan hidup. Dan pemuda berambut coklat itu juga menganggap Naruto sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

" TEENG…TIING..TOONG…!" bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Dan itu berarti pelajaran telah akan di mulai pagi hari itu.

(Skip ke jam makan siang)

Banyak murid-murid yang sudah berhamburan ke arah kantin, maupun memakan bento yang sengaja di bawa dari rumah masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Naruto, ia sedang memakan makan siangnya yang berupa onigiri yang sengaja di bawakan oleh Issei di belakang sekolah. Katanya sih ia hanya kebetulan ingin membuatnya, jadi ia ingin Naruto mencoba rasa onigiri buatanya.

" enak. Issei kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan aku ini?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Issei terdiam sesaat, ia pun tersenyum dan menjawab kalau tidak perlu alasan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Tidak peduli ia buta atau apa. Baginya semua orang itu memiliki hak yang sama.

" kalau begitu arigato. Karena mau berteman dengan ku." senyum Naruto tulus.

" tidak masalah."

Kedua pemuda itu saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tanpa mengindakan tatapan, maupun ejekkan yang selalu di tujukan pada Naruto. Namun tanpa di sadari oleh keduanya. Dari sebuah jendela bangunan gedung lama seklah SMU Kuoh, Terliaht seorang gadis muda berambut merah tengah memandangi kedua pemuda tersebut.

" apa pendapat mu tentang siswa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, Akeno?" Tanya sang gadis kepada temannya yang bernama Akeno. Atau lebih tepatnya Himejima Akeno.

" entahlah, Rias. Yang ku tahu, ia hanya siswa buta normal, dan selalu di ejek di sekolah ini. Memangnya ada apa kau tanyakan hal itu." Balas Akeno penasaran.

" aku sedikit merasakan energy Demonic darinya. Tapi anehnya energy itu terasa sangat gelap. Bahkan mungkin sangat gelap dari Iblis setingkat Maou sekalipun. Namun anehnya aku Cuma bisa merasaknya dengan samar-samar" Terang sang gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory.

" lalu apa yang kau mau lakukan? Tunggu dulu, biar ku tebak kau mau menjadikannya sebagai budak baru mu itu?" ujar Akeno menebak isi pikiran temannya itu. Rias pun mengangguk pelan. Melihat hal itu Akeno hanya bisa pasrah saja, karena tahu sifat temannya yang terbilang agak manja. Sekali ia ingin sesuatu maka dengan cara apapun ia harus mendapatkannya.

" kita manfaatkan kedekatan Issei dengan dia. Dan buat dia mau mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke klub kita. Kau setujukan." Senyum Rias agak picik. Akeno pun hanya mengiyakan saja usulan sahabatnya itu.

ΨΨΨ

Jam sekolah telah lama berakhir, dan banyak murid-murid SMU Kuoh yang sudah pulang. Kecuali yang memiliki aktivitas klubnya masing-masing. Tapi ada seorang siswa yang masih berada di kelas. Ia adalah Naruto. Ia belum pulang karena ia mestih mengerjakan PR yang harus di kumpulkan besok.

" Naruto aku pergi dulu ya. Dan hati-hatilah di jalan pulang nanti, jaa." Pamit Issei yang segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya.

" hmm. Kau juga, Issei." Sahut Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Sepeninggal Issei, Naruto kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Dan tak sampai 10 menit PRnya telah selesai, Narutopun segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan segera pulang dengan sesekali bersenandung lirih. Di sepanjang jalan, tanpa sadar ia teringat sebuah kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. Sebuah kenangan yang juga membuatnya terus berjalan di dunia hingga waktu yang tidak di tentukan, dan membuatnya menutup mata..

Di saat Naruto tengah melintasi daerah pematang sungai. Tiba-tiba ada suara feminism yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

" a,ano..apakah kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung, bermata agak keunguan, dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sepertinya seragam sekolah wanita.

" itu benar. Lalu ada perlu apa dengan ku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" ma,maaf mungkin kau tidak mengenal ku, tapi…nama ku adalah Yuuma Amano. Aku menyukai mu sejak lama, jadi berpacaran lah dengan ku !" kata sang gadis bernama Yuuma tersebut. Sementara Naruto tampak gelagapan mendengar pernyataan cinta dari gadis yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

" hmm. Arigato untuk cinta yang kau simpan untuk manusia rendah seperti ku. tapi ku pikir ada orang lain yang lebih mencintai mu. jadi gomen ne aku tidak bisa menerima cinta mu." kata Naruto meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Yuuma yang diam di tempat.

" ku, kurang ajar kau manusia rendah !" teriak Yuuma dengan melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya kearah Naruto, namun dengan mudahnya di hindari oleh Naruto yang menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kiri.

" hah..kau seharusnya mengerti, nona. Jadi berhentilah marah pada ku." ujar Naruto menasehati gadis yang melemparinya tombak cahaya, yang ternyata seorang Da Tenshi. Terbukti dengan munculnya sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam di punggungnya.

" jaga bicara mu manusia. mana mungkin aku mencintai mu! dengar ya aku Reynalle dating untuk membunuh mu, karena kau pastih akan menjadi batu sandungan pemimpin ku di masa akan dating."

" hee…separah inikah hidup ku. sudah terlahir buta, selalu di ejek, dan sekarang aku harus mati muda..Kami-sama sebenarnya apa dosa ku sih" kata Naruto sambil tertunduk suram meratapi kesialanya. Melihat Naruto yang suram begitu membuat Yuuma a.k.a Reynalle sweat drop.

" ja, jangan main-main dengan ku manusia!" kembali Reynalle menciptakan dua buah tombak cahaya di tangannya, dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Tapi anehnya kedua tombak tersebut menembus tubuh sang pemuda tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat Reynalle terbelalak tak percaya.

" nona aku tidak bisa lama-lama, jadi maaf ya." Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, dan muncul tepat di hadapan Reynalle. Lalu tanpa sebab yang jelas gadis itu ambruk di pelukan Naruto.

" jadilah anak baik, Reynalle." Bisik Naruto di telinga sang gadis. Kemudian Naruto membawa Reynalle yang tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah kuil tak terawat di dekat hutan. Naruto yang membawa Reynalle, segera masuk, dan menidurkannya di sebuah futon, pada salah satu ruangan kuil tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

" eng..i, ini dimana? Ah Goshujin-sama! celaka aku lupa menjemput Goshujin-sama !" teriak Reynalle seperti orang panic. Cepat-cepat ia berlari keluar kamar, tanpa peduli ia sedang berpakaian apa. Ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu depan kuil, sebuah pukulan tegas melayang ke kepalanya.

" aho ! kau ingin keluar kuil dengan pakaian seperti itu !? dimana rasa malu mu sebagai pelayan Dewa !" tegur seorang gadis berambut putih, bermata biru langit, dan memakai pakaian seorang Miko. Reynalle buru-buru melihat pakaian yang di kenakannya itu.

1 detik

2detik

3detik

" KYAAAA….!"

Reynalle berlari kencang dengan wajah sangat memerah, karena ia nyaris keluar kuil dengan kimono pink tidurnya. Sedangkan gadis Miko yang menegur Reynalle hanya mendesah berat, sambil memijit keningnya.

" hah, inilah kenapa aku malas menjadi Senpai. Sudahlah, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam, dan menghajar dia." Guma gadis itu terlihat marah.

Di lain tempat. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih, dan berpakaian santai Nampak sedang bermeditasi di atas batu besar pinggir air terjun, dan di bawah sinar rembulan. Ia terlihat sangat khusu dalam melakukan meditasi, sampai tak menyadari kedatangan seorang Miko berambut hitam yang di sanggul setengah. Miko tersebut dengan hati-hati membangunkan sang pemuda dari meditasinya.

" goshujin-sama. sudah waktunya makan malam. Goshujin-sama, sudah waktunya makan malam." Kata sang Miko a.k.a Reynalle. Pemuda berambut putih tersebut, perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat warna matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan pola riak air, dan terdapat tiga tomoe di setiap lingkaran riaknya.

" yah, aku mengerti. Meme bagaimana kondisi tubuh mu?" Tanya sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto memanggil Nama Meme pada Reynalle.

" hamba sudah baikkan. Arigato Goshujin-sama sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaan hamba." Ucap Reynalle atau Meme dengan membungku berterima kasih.

" hn, tak masalah. Sekarang ayo kita makan." Sahut Naruto agak datar.

Keduanya pun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan yang tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi air terjun tersebut. Tak sampai 5 menit, keduanya sudah sampai di ruang makan. Di sana sudah menunggu gadis Miko yang sebelumnya menegur pakaian Meme.

" silahkan di nikmati hidangnya, Goshujin-sama." ucap gadis itu dengan bersujud hormat pada Naruto, begitu pula Meme.

" Misa berapa kali ku bilang kalau kau, dan juga Meme juga harus makan bersama ku. jangan membantah, dan cepat lakukan." Ujar Naruto bernada memerintah. Dengan patuh kedua Miko tersebut, segera mengambil peralatan makan mereka, dan ikut makan bersama dengan majikan mereka. Setelah selesai Misa, dan Meme segera merapikan peralatan makan kotor, dan mencucinya.

" Meme. Setelah kau selesai, temui aku di ruangang ku." Kata Naruto singkat. Meme pun mengerti, dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Meme langsung menemui sang majikan di rungannya.

" goshujin-sama. Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Meme saat di depan pintu masuk ruang kerja majikannya.

" masuklah." Jawab singkat Naruto.

Meme segera membuka pintu geser ruang kerja majikannya, dan duduk di samping kiri agak jauh dari sang majikan yang sedang menulis sesuatu.

" Meme. Apakah kau yang membunuh Issei? " tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Meme.

" ha'i. Hamba yang telah membunuh Hyoudo Issei. Itu atas perintah dari atasan hamba di Gerigori." Jawab Meme jujur dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya.

" apa karena ia punya Sacred Gear Naga itu, Meme?" kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan melirik tajam kearah gadis tersebut. Meme kembali menbenarkan perkataan sang majikan. Ia juga tak berani menatap wajah sang majikan, karena tahu hubungan antara majikannya, dengan pemuda yang sempat di bunuhnya itu. Ia takut untuk di hukuman akan apa yang telah di lakukannya, tapi semua pikiran itu hilang saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia tidak marah karena telah membunuh Issei. Karena berkat itu, Naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuh temannya itu bangkit.

" besok kembalilah ke kaum mu. Dan laporkan informasi sekecil apapun pada ku. Kau pahamkan." Kata Naruto pada sang pelayannya.

" Ha'i. Sesuai perintah mu Goshujin-sama. Hamba pamit." Setelah berkata begitu, Meme segera keluar, dan mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya, lalu terbang meninggalkan kuil.

" Misa, kalau ada yang mau kau sampaikan, cepat sampaikan." Kata Naruto yang masih fokus menulis.

" bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya saja, aku mendapat ramalan kalau..." perkataan Misa tak terdengar jelas saat berhembus angin kencang di sekitar halaman yang dekat dengan ruang kerja Naruto.

" lakukan sesuka mu. Kau boleh melakukan itu, kalau mereka tidak mau bicara." Sahut Naruto memberi ijin pada Misa. Sang gadis itu langsung menunjukan senyuman pysco terbaiknya.

" anda memang pengertian, Goshujin-sama."

ΨΨΨ

ISSEI POV

Aku berlari secepat mungkin agar sampai kesekolah, dan meminta bantuan pada Buchou dan yang lain di ruang club agar bersediah membantu ku untuk menyelamatkan Asia. Yaitu seorang Suster gereja kesepian yang baru seminggu tinggal di tokyo, dan tinggal di sebuah gereja yang terbengkalai di kota ku. Tapi saat ini ia tenga di culik oleh seorang gadis Da Tenshi yang sempat ku pacari, dan juga sempat membunuh ku dulu.

" Buchou. Ijinkan aku untuk menyelamatkan Asia. Dia sedang di culik." Pinta ku pada Rias-senpai.

Tapi Rias-senpai tidak memberikan ku ijin dengan alasan, kalau itu adalah wilayah musuh. Dan ia juga meminta ku untuk melupakan Asia. Melupakannya begitu saja, setelah tahu penderitaannya selama ini ? jangan bercanda.

" dengar, dia itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, dan kita tidak bisa ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. Kau paham." Hardik Rias-senpai pada ku. Tapi aku tetap keras kepala untuk menyelamatkannya. Tidak peduli resiko apa yang menanti ku di sana.

" jangan bodoh Issei. Apa kau ingin mengumandangkan peperangan lagi, hanya karena suster gereja itu? Ingat kau adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory, dan aku sebagai majikan mu ti-" perkataan Rias-senpai ku potong dengan mengatakan kalau aku akan keluar dari anggota keluarga Gremory, dan tetap maju untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

PLAK !

Aku di tampar oleh Rias-senpai sesaat setelah mengatakan kalau aku akan keluar dari anggota keluarganya. Aku diam sambil memegangi pipi ku yang merah, dan perih akibat tamparan Rias-senpai.

" kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sekali ku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Mengerti !" kali ini Rias-senpai membentak keras ku.

" aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku tetap berhutang budi, karena telah merenkarnasikan ku sebagi iblis. Aku permisi" aku pun segera berlari keluar klub, dan mengindakan panggilan Rias –senpai yang mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi gila ku.

ISSEI POV END

Sepeninggal Issei dari ruang klub, Rias segera menyuruh dua pelayannya untuk menyusul, dan membantu Issei. Yaitu seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, dan berambut kuning a.k.a Yuto Kiba, dan seorang gadis loli berambut putih a.k.a Koneko Toujo. Keduanya pun langsung menyusul Issei yang pergi kegereja.

Issei yang lebih dahulu tiba di gereja, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendobrak masuk kedalam. Namun betapa terkejudnya ia saat banyaknya mayat-mayat para former excorcist tergeletak dengan luka menganga di tubuh mereka. Bahkan seorang pastur gila bernama Freed Sellzen yang sempat bertemu dengannya saat debut keduanya sebagi iblis, juga tewas dengan luka yang sama. hanya saja, luka yang di derita pendeta gila itu lebih brutal lagi.

" semoga Asia tidak apa-apa." Gumam Issei mulai mencari lokasi penyekapan suster gereja tersebut.

Setelah 20 menit mencari, akhirnya Issei berhasil menemukan tempat penyekapan Asia. Yaitu di bawah mimbar pendeta yang terdapat ruang bawah tanah. Cepat-cepat ia turun kedalam ruang rahasia tersebut. Dan kembali ia di buat terkejud, dengan banyaknya mayat-mayat former-excorcist, dan juga beberapa Da Tenshi.

' sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini ?' batin Issei heran dengan semua yang ia lihat. Namun ia harus focus dalam mencari keberadaan Asia.

15 menit menyusuri lorong bawah tanah, Issei sampai di satu-satunya pintu di sana, dan kemudian membukanya. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang Da Tenshi wanita berambut dark blue tenga mengabil paksa Sacred Gear Twilight Healing dari tubuh Asia yang sedang teikat di tiang salib. Susuter gereja itu menjerit kesakitan saat prosesi pengambilan Sacred Gearnya itu.

" Hentikan !" teriak Issei lantang. Dan itu cukup membuat gadis Da Tenshi tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

" ho, ternyata kau berani dating juga ya iblis. Tak ku sangkah kau hebat juga bisa cepat sampai di sini. Tapi sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kenalkan nama ku Kalawarner, dan aku akan segera menghabisi mu" Da Tenshi yang bernam Kalawarner tersebut menciptakan tobak cahay di tangannya dan menyerang Issei. Beruntung pemuda tersebut menghindar, dan mengaktifkan Booster Gearnya

[BOOSTER!]

" Asia bertahanlah. Aku akan menolong mu!" Issei berlari menerjang kearah Kalawarner yang juga sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Issei. Kedaunya pun saling mengeluarkan kemampuannya masing-masing, walau jauh dari kata berpengalaman. Tapi Issei dapat sedikit mengimbangi kemampuan tempur Kalawarner, yang pastihnya sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam bertarung.

" houeek…! Aku harus bertahan, demi menolong Asia. Aku harus berjuang !" ujar Issei mencoba kembali berdiri, walau tubuhnya banyak mengalami luka-luka, dan sempat beberapa kali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia tetap berdiri, dan menghadapi Kalawarner yang hanya mengalami luka-luka tak berarti. Dan perlahan luka-luka itu mulai sembuh karena Sacred Gear Asia yang ia curi, dan di masukan kedalam tubuhnya.

" hahaha…kau ternyat cukup keras kepala juga ya Iblis. Tapi ku rasa sia-sia saja perjuangan mu, lihatlah pelacur itu, dia sudah mati dari tadi." Tunjuk gadis Da Tenshi tersebut kearah Asia yang telah lama meninggal. Tubuh Issei membeku seketika melihat gadis yang menurutnya sangat baik, dan penuh kasih sayng itu mati dengan cara tragis seperti itu.

Tubuh Issei melemas, dan jatuh terduduk. Ia tak percaya kalau ia gagal menolong sang gadis baik itu. Kenapa setiap orang baik selalu mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti yang di alami oleh Asia Argento. Seorang suster gereja yang di usir hanya karena menolong seorang iblis yang terluka.

" kami-sama..hiks..kenapa kau biarkan gadis suci ini mati dengan cara tragis seperti ini..hiks..padahal ia hanya ingin berteman. Tidak lebih, kenapa kau biarkan ia mati dengan cara seperti ini….Kami-sama jawab aku !" jerit Issei dengan penuh nafsu amarah.

Semntara Kalawarner hanya tertawa keras, karena baginya ada seorang iblis yang berani berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

" kau sungguh lucu Iblis. Tapi sebaiknya kau diam, dan biar-HMMPH!" perkataan Kalawarner terputus saat ia tiba-tiba di cium tepat di bibirnya oleh seorang gadis yang juga seorang Da Tenshi a.k.a Meme (Reynalle), dan dengan cepat ia menusuk dada Kalawarner, dan mengambil cincin Twilight Healing, kemudian melemparkannya ke Issei.

" Rey..nalle. apa yang kau lakukan!?" hardik Kalawarner dengan berwajah memerah, atas sikap kawannya itu. Tapi bukan jawaban yang di dapat, kembali gadis itu mencium Kalawarner tepat di bibirnya.

" HMMMPPPHH!" rontah Kalawarner mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman dari temannya itu.

" hah…Sayonara. Pelacur.." senyum Meme dengan melepaskan ciuman, dan pelukannya. Perlahan Kalawarner mulai merosot jatuh ke tanah. Melihat hal itu Issei mencoba untuk sedikit mendekat kearah Kalawarner yang tergeletak diam. Betapa terkejudnya ia saat melihat gadis berambut dark blue telah tewas, dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar, mata yang terbelalak, dan tubuhnya mulai menghitam. Sepertinya gadis tersebut terkena racun yang cukup mematikan.

" kau tidak apa-apa, Issie?" Tanya Meme dengan melangkah mendekati Issei. Tapi ia terhenti saat pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Seolah mengerti, Meme melemparkan dua buah cincin yang ia rebut dari temannya tersebut.

" kenapa kau menolong ku, dan apakah kau juga yang menghabisi para Former-Exorcist tersebut, dan teman-teman mu yang lain?" Tanya Issei menatap tajam kearah Meme.

" yah begitulah, anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosa ku pada mu. dan aku tahu, karena aku kau terpaksa menjadi iblis. Dan satu hal lagi " Meme melangkah mendekati Issei dan langsung mencim bibir pemuda itu sekitar 5 detik.

" ini adalah permintaan ku yang sebenarnya di hari kita berkencan. Arigato untuk cinta yang kau berikan pada ku." sambung Meme dengan tersenyum tulus. Beda dengan Issei yang terlihat masih menaruh dendam pada gadis Da Tenshi tersebut. Pemuda itu berusaha menghapus bekas ciuman di bibirnya, dengan mengosok-gosokkan lengan jas sekolahnya ke bibir, khawatir gadis itu meracuninya juga. Tapi setelah beberapa detik terlewatkan, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

" aku tidak tidak mempercayai kata-kata bohong mu itu. Cepat pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuh mu." ancam Issei yang sudah mengacungkan Boooster Gearnya ke hadapan Meme.

" kau tak perlu percaya. Hanya saja aku akan tetap mencintai mu seumur hidup ku. tolong juga kau lindungi gadis gereja ini, dan terakhir. Issei-kun, watashi wa anata o daisuki." Setelah berkata begitu, Meme menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir. Meninggalkan Issei yang terdiam di tempat, dengan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

Selang lima menit kemudian, Kiba dan Koneko dating, dan sempat terkejud dengan banyaknya mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di dalam gereja.

" apa kau sendiri yang melawan mereka, senpai?" Tanya Koneko pada senpainya itu. Issei pun menjawab kalau ada orang lain yang dating membantunya. Merasa puas dengan jawaban dari Issei. Kiba, maupun Koneko tidak melanjutkan pertanyaan mereka. Menyusul Rias, dan Akeno datng untuk memastikan keadaan para pelayanya yang pergi ke wilayah musuh. Walau ada rasa khawatir, tapi rasa itu menghilang saat tahu kalau semua pelayan manisnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Issei. Maaf kalau aku sem-"

" lupakan sajalah, Buchou. Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi." Potong Issei yang sudah tidak mau membahas masalah beberapa puluh menit lalu.

" ok. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, kau boleh meminta apapun pada ku. katakana saja." Kata Rias yang menawarkan permintaan pad Issei. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu meminta pada Rias, untuk menjadikan Asia sebagai iblis. Rias pun menerimanya, dan melakuakn ritual kebangkitan untuk Asia. Dalam waktu 1 menit, ritual tersebut selasai, dan bidak untuk sang gadis gereja tersebut adalah Bishop. Juga gadis itu akan tinggal dengan Rias di gedung Klub.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, tampak Issei jadi sedikit sering melamun. Seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit untuk di cerna oleh otak pas-pasannya.

" kau kenapa Issei, apakah kau ada masalah? Kalau iya ceritkanlah, mugkin itu membuat mu sedikit lega." Kata Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap temannya itu.

" bukan apa-apa, sih. Mungkin kau tidak percaya kalau aku yang mesum ini pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Tapi karena suatu hal kami putus, namun anehnya ia masih mencinta ku, walau aku membencinya . tapi sudahlah itu masa lalu." Cengir Issei tak mau merepotkan orang hanya karena masalahnya.

" begitu. Tapi saran ku kau jangan terlarut dengan kebencian. Cobalah maafkan semua kesalahannya, dan walau berat tapi berusahalah memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya." Nasehat Naruto panjang lebar. Issei yang mendengar nasehat temannya itu menjadi tersenyum, ia merasa berutung memiliki teman yang bijaksana. Ketimbang dua temannya itu.

" oiya Naruto, apakah kau tahu ka-"

" ada seorang gadis manis yang pindah ke kelas kitakan." Potong Naruto menduga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Issei.

" bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu…?" guma Issei pundung di pojok kelas dengan aura suramnya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengatakan kalau itu pemuda itu terlalu sering membicarakan tentang gadis-gadis manis di sekolah mereka.

" iya aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan akau menyelesaikan perkataan ku !" kata Issei setengah mengomel pada Naruto. Pemuda kuning buta tersebut hanya cengengesan.

Sesuai dengan apa yang di katakana oleh Issei, di kelas mereka kedatangan seorang gadis manis bermabut kuning nama Asia Argento, yang pindahan dari Itali.

" Asia-san silahkan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto angkat tangan mu." pinta sang sensei. Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya, dan kemudian Asia berjalan ke bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto.

" halo, nama ku Asia Argento. Salam kenal." Senyum Asia dengan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Namun ada salah seorang siswa yang berceletuk, kalau Naruto itu buta. Sontak seisi kelas menjadi gaduh.

" DIIAAM, KALIAN BRENGSEK !" bentak Issei yang sudah hilang kesabarannya. Ia terlihat cukup marah. Nampak jelas ekspresinya yang menatap tajam kea rah teman-teman kelasnya. Suasana kelas yang semula gaduh, menjadi diam. Bahkan sang sensei juga ikut terdiam.

" Issei-san.." bisik Asia lirih yang pertama kali melihat ekpresi marah pemuda yang menolongnya seminggu yang lalu. Begitu pula Naruto yang terkejud dengan tindakan nekatnya itu.

" apa kalian tidak punya perasaan. Selalu saja kalian merendahkan Naruto yang berkekurangan, apa kalian tidak berfikir kalau kalian yang ada di posisi dia !? Dan Sekali lagi, kalian menghina sahabat ku, maka aku tanpa sungkan-sungkan menghajar kalian semua ! " Ancam Issei penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tak ada yang berani melawan perkataan Issei saat itu. Mereka semua terlalu terkejud dengan perubahn sikap Issei yang terkenal sebagai siswa termesum di sekolah, menjadi orang yang berani.

" Hy, Hyoudo-san, sensei rasa itu cukup. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." Ujar sang sensei mencairkan suasana tegang kelasnya. Susana kelas yang semula tegang, perlahan mencair, dan kembali seperti semula.

" Issei, kau tadi berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto pada Issei saat jam sekolah telah usai. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu, mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak tahan kalu sahabat nya di hina teru-terusan oleh teman-teman, dan separuh sekolah.

" ano, maaf kalau aku ikut lancang. Tapi apakah Naruto-san selalu di perlakukan begitu?" Tanya Asia polos.

" begitulah, Asia-san. Oiya apakah kau juga anggota member klub penelitian hal gaib?"

" iya. Aku baru-baru saja menjadi anggota. Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Naruto-san?"

" mudah. bau yang menempel di baju mu, sama dengan bau di baju Issei. Bau bunga Mawar." Jawab Naruto dengan menatap kearah jendela gedung sekolah lama, yang bila di perhatikan seksama, Nampak seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias sedang mengawasi ketiganya.

ΨΨΨ

Rias Pov

Aku terkejud saat seorang wanita berambut perak, dan berpakaian Maid dating kekamar ku saat tengah malam. Setelah membungku hormat, ia meminta maaf karena merasa mengganggu tidur nyenyak ku. buru-buru aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuh ku yang sedang tanpa pakaian. Tepatnya lagi aku sedang telanjang bulat, aku punya kebiasaan tidur seperti itu. Ok, abaikan itu. Sekarang mari kita tanyakan kedatangan wanita berpakaian Maid yang sangat ku kenal. Bahkan ia paling di hormati di rumah besar Gremory. Ia adalah kakak ipar ku, yang sekaligus kepala Maid di rumah. Ia beranama Grayfia Lucifuge, atau Grayfia Gremory. Ia menyandang nama Gremory semenjak menikah dengan Onii-sama, dan Entah karena alasan apa, Okaa-sama mengijikan Onee-sama menjadi seorang Maid.

" ada apa kau malam-malam dating ke kamar ku, Nee-sama?" Tanya ku heran.

" ini soal pertunangan mu dengan pemuda Phenex itu, Rias. Otoo-sama sudah mengatur hari baik kalian. Dalam waktu dua hari lagi, dia akan mengunjungi mu. sebaiknya kau beri tahu para budak mu." kata Nee-sama, memberitahukan soal perjodohan ku dengan si playboy Phenex itu.

" hah..biar aku saja. Sebenarnya apa sih yang di pikirkan orang tua itu? Sampai-sampai menjodohkan putrinya dengan terburu-buru begini. Manalagi yang di pilih paly boy lagi." Ujar ku agak mengomel. Mau bagaimana lagi, populasi iblis murni di neraka pasca perang saudara 100 tahun lalu, saat ini sedang menurun. Kalau tak percaya tanyakan saja Grayfia-nee yang korban peperangan itu.

" jaga bicara mu itu, Rias. Otoo-sama sengaja melakukan hal ini, karena usia mu sudah di rasa cukup untuk menikah. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ingat kau itu adalah Heiress di keluarga Gremory" Tegur Grayfia-nee dengan berwajah datarnya itu. Namun tegurannya itu hanya ku anggap angin lalu saja.

" cih. Kalau sudah selesai, pulanglah. Aku mau tidur lagi, oyasumi." Decit ku yang sudah muak dengan peraturan keluarga. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai dengan tulus. Bukan karena paksaan.

" hah..kau masih saja keras kepala Imouto. Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Jaga diri mu baik-baik." Nee-sama pun akhirnya pulang.

" seharusnya dari tadi kau pulang, baka obaa-san! BWEE.. !" umpat ku meleletkan lidah, dan mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya. Persetan dengan tata karma.

Dan dua hari kemudian, si play boy keparat itu benar-benar dating ke ruang klub, sekaligus rumah kecil ku ini. Namanya Riser Phenex, putar kedua dari keluarga Phenex, dan Jangan lupakan Onee-sama yang juga dating.

" jadi Phenex, cepat singkirkan tangan kotor mu dari rambut ku. kau tahu aku butuh 2 jam untuk membuatnya wangi seperti ini." Bentak ku menepis tangan tunangan ku. tapi emang dasar play boy. Nih setan gak, ada ciut-ciutnya. Malah ia semakin berani pada ku.

Tapi aku beruntung memiliki Pawn yang punya sifat bodoh. Ia malah dengan nekatnya, menantang Riser yang jelas-jelas iblis tingkat atas seperti ku. tapi biarlah, nanti akan ku beri dia hadiah, atas keberaniannya itu.

" oh. Kau lancang sekali menantang ku, bocah. Katakan siapa nama mu?" Tanya Riser tersenyum angkuh.

" Hyoudo Issei. Dan Pawn milik Rias-oujo." Jawab Issei, melesat maju kearah Riser. Tapi serangan pemuda itu di tahan oleh salah seorang dari bidak wanita milik Riser, dengan tongkatnya.

Namun entah mengapa Issei malah terlihat mulai tersenyum. Pukulan yang semula di tahan oleh budak wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja meledak, dan membuat sang gadis terlempar, kemudian menghantam dinding, hingga menciptakan sebuah kawah kecil disana. Semua mata terbelalak terkejud, menyaksikan kekuatan Issei yang terbilang lumayan, untuk iblis kelas rendah sepeti dia.

'' **Ryuu ken no Bakuhatsu****.''**

Riser yang melihat hal itu, hendak memukul Issei. Namun di tahan oleh Grayfia-nee, dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa membiarkan perkelahian kami lebih dari ini. Ia langsung mangatakan, kalau kami boleh bertarung, namun itu hanya di lakukan pada Rating Game.

" dan siapa pun yang menang boleh, meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah. Mengerti. Pertandingannya akan di lakukan 1 minggu dari sekarang. Baiklah kami permisi dulu." Grayfia-nee, dan Riser, beserta budaknya pulang kembali ke neraka.

" jadi Rias, bagaimana tindakan mu sekarang. Kau tahukan kalau si play boy itu sudah berpengalaman di banding kita." Komentar Akeno angkat bicara, soal pertandingan yang akan mereka hadapi 1 minggu kedepan.

" mana ku tahu, baka. Kau yang ratu ku seharusnya membantu ku berpikir. Bukannya malah bertanya !" kata ku setengah menghardik Akeno. Tapi gadis yang mengikat rambut ala pony tail itu, hanya terkekeh santai saja.

" mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus berlatih keras, dan memikirkan rencana matang untuk menghadapi mereka." Sambung Knight ku yang bernama Yuuto Kiba ikut menimpali.

" aku setuju saja. Mengingat majikan kita yang keras kepala, dan pemberontak ini tidak mau di nikahkan paksa, jadi kita harus membantunya untuk menang." Sambung Issei yang tumben-tumbennya berkata bijak. Biasanya pemuda berotak ecchi itu, paling lelet bila di suruh berpikir.

" apakah kau sedang sakit, Issei-senpai ? bicara mu aneh hari ini." Kali ini Koneko yang biasanya cuek, langsung mengomentari perkataan Issei yang tumebn-tumbenan bijak. Pemuda itu malah pundung di pojok ruangan dengan aura suramnya.

" Issei-san. Aku tidak berpikir begitu kok. Bagi ku kata-kata mu sudah cukup bijak. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantu sebisa ku." Sambung Asia tidak mau ketinggalan.

Hah…rasanya senang juga punya pelayan unik seperti mereka-mereka ini.

Rias POV End

Seminggu kemudian. Rating Game antar tim Rias, dan Tim Riser, melakukan pertandingan untuk menentukan apakah Rias akan meneriamah perjodohan dari keluarganya, ataukah membatalkannya. Namun semua latihan keras, dan perencanaan matang mereka ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghadapi tim Riser.

( lihat aja hasil pertandingan di Prologe)

Rias kini Nampak duduk di depan meja rias kamarnya bersama para pelayan yang sedang merias dirinya. Hari itu adalh hari dimana ia harus menikahi Riser, karena kekalahannya di pertandingan antar iblis 3 hari yang lalu. Walau begitu, dirinya sudah mempersiapkan suatu rencana gila, yaitu melarikan diri dari tempat pernikahannya. Tentunya para budaknya akan membantu dalam pelarian tersebut. Bahkan teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Sona Sitri turut membantu dalam rencana tersebut, walau awalnya gadis itu menolak untuk membantu, tapi setelah di bujuk. Akhirnya ia mau juga membantu dalam rencana gila temannya. Tapi bila rencana A gagal, Rias sudah mempersiapkan suatu rencana gila lainnya sebagai antisipasi.

Di ruang acara tampak para undangan pesta sudah mulai. Setelah semua undangan pesta telah hadir. Maka pesta pun segera di mulai.

" para hadirin sekalian, saya uncapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian di pernikahan ku ini. Sekarang akan ku perkenalkan calon istri ku!" seusai Riser member kata sambutan, dari pojok pintu masuk muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Dan dari lingkaran tersebut muncul Rias dengan pakaian seorang pengantin berwarna senada dengan merah, dan tak lupa gadis itu membawa backet bunga mawar di tanganya. Gadis itu pun mulai berjalan menuju altar pernikahan.

Semua tamu pesta Nampak mengagumi kecantikan Rias yang cukup mempesona. Dan itu membuat mereka berpikir kalau putra kedua dari ketua klan Phenex tersebut jatuh hati pada gadis berambut merah tersebut.

" kau Nampak cantik sekali hari ini, saying." Kata Riser memuji kecantikan calon istrinya itu.

" arigato, Riser." Jawab Rias tersenyum palsu. Menanggapi pujian dari Riser tersebut.

Acara sakral pernikahan antara Rias Gremory, dengan Riser Phenex segera di mulai. Dimana sang tetua klan Gremory yang akan mensahkan pernikahan tersebut. Namun saat ikral suci di ucapkan. Issei beserta Kiba langsung memulai aksinya, yaitu membuat kekacauan. Sementara Akeno dan Koneko bertindak sebagai yang membawa lari Rias denga portal sihir. Sementara Asia, gadis mantan suster gereja itu menunggu di ruang klub.

" apa yang kalian lakukan, iblis-iblis rendah. Penjaga cepat bereskan mereka!" perintah Riser kepada beberapa penjaga, untuk menghentikan Issei dan yang lain. Tapi sebelum para prajurit istanah bertindak, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahun, berambut merah, dan mengenakan pakaian seorang raja. Dating dan menghentikan kekacauan tersebut.

" cih. Akhirnya kau mau keluar juga dari kandang mu itu, Sirzechs !" teriak Rias menyerang pemuda yang bernam Sirzech tersebut dengan power of destructionnya. Namun serangan itu berhasil di halau oleh seorang Maid berambut perak a.k.a Grayfia.

" Rias-Oujosama. Tolong jaga sikap anda di depan Sirzechs-sama." tegur Grayfia berwajah datar.

" sudahlah Grayfia, biarkan saja. Semua undangan, maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Tapi kalau boleh jujur aku sengaja melakuakannya loh. Maaf ya." Cengir Sirzech dengan watadosnya. Pemuda yang bernama Sirzechs Gremory atau bisa di katakan sebagai seorang Maou Lucifer. Ia di angkat sebagai Maou semenjak terjadinya perang saudara antar sesame iblis. Kubu anti old Maou, dan old Maou.

" Luficer-sama, sebenarnya apa maksud anda melakukan hal ini ?" tanya salah satu kerabat keluarga Phenex yang merasa heran dengan tindakkan sang Maou tersebut.

" tentu saja. Aku ingin menguji sekali lagi calon suami adik ku. kau tidak keberatan kan, Riser?" kata Sirzechs menjelaskan alasan mengapa membuat kekacauan di hari pernikahan adiknya.

' bilang aja kau memanfaatkan kami semua.' Batin Issei dan yang lain, saat mendengar alasan dari sang Maou yang senak jidatnya mengatakan kalau kekacauan yang mereka buat itu atas perintahnya.

Riser pun bertanya, ujian apa lagi akan di berikan oleh sang Maou agar mengijinkan dirinya untuk menikahi adiknya tersebut. Sirzechs pun tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mengatakan kalau ujiannya adalah menghadapi Issei sekali lagi.

" ok, aku terima. Lihat saja aku akan menghadapinya lagi. Toh, itu cukup muda, haha…." Tawa Riser merendahkan Issei. Sementara Issei menatap tajam kearah putra kedua dari ketua klan Phenex tersebut, ia ingin membalaskan kekalahannya tempo hari.

Maka di suatu tempat bekas reruntuhan istanah, kedua pemuda tersebut akan bertarung.

" Issei-senpai. Berjuanglah." Kata Koneko member semangat. Begitupula Kiba dan Akeno yang turut member semangat.

" baiklah. Peraturan Pertandingan cukup sederhana yaitu bila ada salah satu yang pingsan, atau menyerah, maka pertandingan kan di hentikan. Dan saya harap kalian bertandingan dengan sprotif. Khususnya anda Riser Phenex-sama. satu hal lagi, dilarang untuk saling membunuh." kata Grayfia menjelaskan aturan pertandingan diantara Issei dengan Riser.

Riser yang merasa ada penekanan pada namanya hanya mengendus kesal, sementara Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkekeh tanpa suara. Grayfia yang bertindak selaku wasit pertandingan, segera memberi aba-aba mulai.

" Riser. Kali ini aku akan membalas kekalahan ku kemarin. !" Issei melesat kearah Riser dengan cepat, dan langsung memukul wajah lawannya dengan keras.

" jangan harap iblis rendah!" sahut Riser juga membalas pukulan Issei.

Keduanya pun sama-sama terlempar kebelakang, dan kembali mengadu tinju, tendangan, dan juga kemampuannya masing-masing. Semua penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya di buat terkesima. Bahkan beberapa penonton ada yang terlihat mendidih darahnya, saat melihat pertarungan sengit antara Issei, dan Riser yang nyaris seimbang.

Hmm, mungkin ada pertanyaan mengapa Issei bisa kalah saat melawan Riser di Rating Game. Jawabanya cukup mudah, saat itu stamina Issei sudah tidak memadai untuk mengahadapi Riser yang terkenal sebagai iblis abadi. Itu karena para budak Riser menggunakan 'Phonix tear', yaitu air mata penyembuh khusus yang di buat oleh klan Phenex, dimana fungsi air itu tidak hanay menyembuhkan luka, tapi bisa juga menumbuhkan anggota tubuh yang terpotong sekalipun. Dan bidak Riser menggunakan itu saat Rating Game. Mangkanya Issei dan teman-temanya bisa kalah.

[BOOTERS!]

" **Karyuu No Tekken!" **

dari tangan kiri dan kanan Issei, muncul percikkan api yang membara, dan dengan kemampuan Booster Gearnya. Issei memukul Riser, hingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terlempar sejauh 4 meter.

" percuma sa-Ouhek !" tiba-tiba Riser terbatuk darah, dan anehnya luka akibat pukulan Issei membuat kemampuan reenerasi Riser berjalan lambat.

" ku, kurang ajar kau. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat ku terluka iblis rendahanan!?" bentak Riser setengah bertanya pada Issei.

" hehe…aku gunakan salah satu dari kelemahan iblis." Jawab Issei setengah menyeringai dengan menunjukan sebuah kalung salip di tangan kirinya yang terbungkus Gauntletnya. Semua yang melihat Issei yang dengan mudahnya memegang salip, bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda berambut coklat itu memakai semacam trik atau apa.

" kau, dan semua yang menonton pastih bertanya-tanyakan bagaimana cara ku bisa memegang salip. Jawabannya adalah tangan kiri ku ini adalah tangan Naga, dan itu berarti tangan kiri ku ini kebal terhadap salip, maupun air suci. Ok waktunya penghabisan!" Issei kemudian merogo saku celanya, dan mengeluarkan sebotol 'Holy Water' dan menyiramkannya ke Gauntlets.

" Booster Gear Gift !"

[TRANFER!]

Melihat Issei yang bersiap menyerangnya, Riser segera menciptakan sebuah bola api besar dan melemparkannya kea rah Issei. Sebelum pemuda itu menyerangnya. Namun serangan Riser sia-sia saat tiba-tiba Issei sudah berada di hadapannya.

" ini balasan untuk Koneko-chan !" Issei tepat memukul perut Riser, hingga pemuda itu terlempar ke udara.

" AARRGG…!"

" ini untuk Kiba!" dari atas Riser yang masih terlempar di udara, Issei menendang pemuda tesebut kebawah. Dan membuat pemuda itu menghantam tanah, dan membuat sebuah kawah kecil.

" ini untuk Akeno-senpai !" kembali Issei muncul dan menendang Riser, kali ini menggunakan lututnya.

" ini juga untuk Buchou yang kau buat menangis, dan mengemis pada mu !"

" **Guren Karyuuken!"**

Issei memukul Riser yang tak berdaya tersebut dengan beruntun, hingga membuat kemampuan regenerasi pemuda tersebut benar-benar melambat.

" **Karyuu no Saiga!"**

Kembali Issei menyerang Riser dengan mengepalkan jari-jarinya seperti mulut hewan buas, dan menghantamkannya ke dada Riser. Tampaknya Issei benar-benar dalam kondisi amarah tinggi. Sampai-sampai membuat Riser di ambang kematian. Rias yang melihat Riser yang sekarat, menjadi tertawa keras. Membuat kakak, dan beberapa penonton yang menyaksikan tawa Rias mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu budaknya nyaris membunuh seorang heire klan Phenex, dan Rias selaku sang majikan Issei malah tertawa santai saja.

" cotto Rias. Mengapa kau tertawa saat salh satu budak mu nyaris membunuh Riser ?" Tanya Sirzechs keheran.

" tentu saja Baka-nii. Mana mungkin aku tidak tertawa melihat si play boy itu sedang sekarat disana. Ah, ku pikir pelayan manis ku harus beri apa ya sebagai hadiah? Hmm aku tahu, bagaimana kalau seperempat wilayah ku, pastih itu ok. Hahaha…!" kembali Rias tertawa keras, sambil mengaktifkan sihir teleportnya, menginggalkan sang kakak beserta istrinya yang tampak tak percaya dengan perubahan sikap adiknya yang aneh.

" Sirzechs-sama. kenapa Rias-oujosama menjadi seperti itu?" Tanya Grayfia pada Sirzechs.

" entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi jahat seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan dulu masalah permohonan maaf pada keluarga Phenex, baru setelahnya kita selidiki mengapa adik ku menjadi seperti sekrangan ini." Jawb Sirzechs yang juga tidak tahu dengan perubahan adiknya itu.

Sementara itu di lain tempat. Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di gulung setengah, dan berbaju Miko turut melihat hasil pertarungan antara Issei dan Riser di sebuah cermin bulat berhiaskan mutiara hijau di atasanya. Cermin itu bernama 'Yata no Kagami'

" sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memberikan obat itu. Tapi untung saja dia tidak membunuhnya, dan lagi aku harus..hihihi" mendadak Miko tersebut tertawa pelan, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, hingga ia tertawa.

" Hyoudo Issei, teruslah menjadi kuat, dan buatlah Goshuji-sama bangga telah memilih mu." guma sang Miko itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Meme, memandang Issei yang terlihat serius.

TBC

Moga ini cukup memuasakan, bagi para reader.

Ok, See you next time…..!

Please review


	3. Ch 2 Musician Street, and Beginning

Ch 2 Musician Street, and Beginning

RiasPov

Ehem. Ok mari kita lihat keadaan ku, dan para pelayan setiaku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah ruang singgah sana milik Sirzech-nii. Oh tunggu dulu maksud ku Maou Lucifer-sama. Kalian pastih bertanya-tanya mengapa kami semua berada di ruangan itu. Yaps jawabanya adalah kami hendak akan di jatuhi hukuman, karena membuat seorang penerus ketua klanPhenex nyaris tewas di tempat. Hei dia Cuma sekaratkan, bukanya mati !

Dan di tambah lagi, di balik gaun pengantin ku juga di temukan sebilah pisau yang di lumuri 'lelehan perak' yang pastihnya juga salah satu kelemahan kaum iblis. Jangan Tanya mengapa aku menyiapkan benda itu, Aku memang ingin membunuhya bila ia hendak menyentuhku. Lebih baik aku di penjara di bandingkan menjadi istri si brengsek itu.

" Rias Gremory. Bisakah kau memberikan kami sebuah alasan yang bias membuat kami tidak menghukum mu, dan para budak mu itu atas sikap tidak pantas ini!?" kata Nii-sama dengan berwajah serius pada kami semua.

" hanya satu. Dia memang pantas di bunuh setelah melakukan pelecehan pada tubuh ku tepat di hadapan para keluargaku sendiri. Jadi dia pantas mati." Jawab ku enteng. Memang mau apalagi. Berharap agar aku memohon untuk mengampuniku, dan semua pelayanku. Jangan harap, mereka sudah bersumpah padaku untuk setia padaku, walau bagaimanpun keadaannya.

" ara, ara…maaf kalau saya lancang Maou-sama. tapi kami merasa terhina bila membiarkan Riser menjadi suami dari majikan kami semua. Jadi kami berbuat demikian. Hehehe.."Akeno pun turut angkat bicara dengan senyuman sadisnya itu. Nice my Queen ! pujiku dalam hati.

Ketika aku menengok kearah Nii-sama yang biasanya bersikap essy-going, kini ia lebih terlihat sedang menahan marah. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat ku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

" nii-sama. Bila kau sudah selesai, kami ingin cepat pulang." Ujar ku dengan bersiap-siap untuk kembali pulang kerumah kecilku. Tapi baru akan menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport, Nii-sama menahan kami. Ia berkata kalau kami tidak di ijinkan pulang karena kami semua akan di berihukuman. Yaitu di jebloskan kepenjara selama sebulan penuh.

" selama kalian di sana renungi kesalahan kalian semua. Khususnya kau Rias. Aku kecewa pada mu." Ucap nii-sama yang kecewa pada ku. Namun aku hanya mengendus tawa kecil saja.

" memangnya aku peduli. N-I-I S-A-M-A." sahut ku tersenyum tak peduli. Reaksi yang ku buat cukup mengejutkan hampir semua keluarga ku, khususnya kakak, ayah, dan ibu ku.

Dan disinilah kami semua. Di ruang penjarah bawah tanah istanah Nii-sama, untungnya sel kami saling berdekatan jadinya mudah untuk saling berkomunikasi.

" hah…tak ku sangkah kalau rencana gila ku bakal begini hasilnya. Gomene" ucap ku meminta maaf pada seluruh pelayan ku.

" tidak usah di pikirkan, Rias-sama. Kami kan pelayan setia mu. Jadi kemana pun kau pergi, pastih kami akan ikut." Kata Asia menghibur ku yang sedang merutuki diri karena melibatkan semuanya hanya demi keegoisan ku itu.

" arigato Asia. Kau memang baik." Sahutku mulai tersenyum. Melihat hal itu semuanya jadi turut tersenyum.

Rias POV End

Satu bulan kemudian. Rias beserta keluarganya di bebas dari masa hukuman mereka, dan di ijinkan untuk pulang ke dunia permukaan.

" hah…aku jadi kepikiran dengan sekolah kita. Sudah satu bulan kita tidak masuk tanpa izin, apakah kita di keluarkanya ? " Tanya Issei soal tidak masuknya mereka selama di penjara di neraka.

" ku rasa soal sekolah kita tak perlu di cemaskan. Sona-Kaichou sudah pastih mengurus semuanya. Jadiku rasa tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Issei. Mendengar hal tersebut Issei jadi lega mendengarnya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Jaa nee" kata Issei pamit pulang, begitu pula Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba. Sementara Asia masih tinggal bersama dengan Rias di ruang klub.

Malam telah menjelang. Ketika itu Rias tampak sedang melamun memandangi langit malam yang sedikit bertabur bintang. Ia tengah berpikir tentang kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, bukan menyesali perbuatannya yang memiliki rencana untuk membunuh Riser. Tapi ia tengah hanyut dalam sebuah memory yang ia kenang masah kecilnya, kenangan yang selamanya tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sebuah janji seumur hidup yang di ucapkan oleh dua orang anak kecil yang belum mengerti tentang kerasnya kehidupan. Janji yang membuatnya terus memberontak akan aturan dari keluarganya, dan membalaskan sakit hati pada orang-orang yang yang merampas kabahagian darinya. Kebahagian yang di mimpikannya bersama seseorang yang di cintainya sejak kecil.

' suatu saat nanti aku pastih akan membunuh kalian semua' batin Rias bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

" Hime-sama belum tidur?" tegur Asia yang terbangun karena mau ke toilet.

" aku tidak bias tidur, Asia. Kau tidurlah duluan." Ujar Rias menyuruh Asia untuk tidur kembali. Asia pun menurutinya, walau sedikit cemas dengan wajah murung majikannya itu.

' Hime-sama. Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagian mu itu' batin Asia penuh harapan.

Rias yang sedari tadi melamun, kini mulai bernjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Kemudian tidur di sebelah Asia yang sudah terlelap tidur.

Ke esokkan harinya semua anggota klub Penelitian Hal Gaib mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari siswa, maupun siswi Kuoh. Tentang keabsenan mereka selama satu bulan tersebut, dan mereka hanya menjawab kalau mereka melakukan ekspedisi klub saja. Bahkan Issei yang notabennya siswa termesum di sekolah mereka tak luput dari pertanyaan tersebut.

" bagaimana keadaan mu selama aku tidak masuk? Maaf aku tidak cerita soal aktifitas klub ku itu" kata Issei setengah berbohong pada Naruto.

" tidak apa-apa. Aku paham soal klub aneh mu itu, o iya apa selama itu kau berbuat ulah? Misalnya me-''

" stoopp! Naruto jangan katakan itu. Aku sungguh tidak melakukannya, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Asia." Asia yang merasa namanya di sebut segera berkomentar kalau dirinya tidak tahu menahu soal pembicaraan apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Issei maupun Naruto. Tapi ia hanya mengatakan kalau Issei adalah sosok pria yang jujur apa adanya.

' hah..untung Asia orangnya polos. Kalau tidak...dame, dame aku tidak boleh memanfaatkannya' batin Issei berusaha menekan pikiran jahatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian ketiganya saling mengobrol ringan selama jam istirahat siang berlangsung. Tanpa terasa jam sekolah telah lama habis, Issei dan Asia berpamitan pada Naruto untuk pergi ke ruang klub mereka.

" tolong sampaikan maaf ku pada senpai karena menolak undangan pribadinya itu" ucap Naruto saat sebelum berpisah di pintu kelas.

" yah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Rias-senpai mau mengerti alasan mu itu. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Asia ayo." Sahut Issei sambil menggamit tangan Asia. Dan itu membuat wajah sang gadis jadi bersemu kemrahan.

Sepeninggal kedua temannya itu, Naruto segera beranjak pulang ke kuil rumahnya yang dekat dengan hutan. Seperti biasanya ia di sambut oleh kedua pelayan Mikonya.

" okaerinasai Goshujin-sama." Ucap keduanya membungkuk.

" hn. Hari ini lakukan seperti biasanya. Aku mau pergi sebentar." sahut Naruto datar.

Seolah mengerti maksud majiakannya itu. Meme dan Misa segera mempersiapkan segala keperluan majikannya, sementara sang Majikan membersihkan dirinya. Dan tak sampai 1 jam Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan mengendong sebuah tas gitar klasik di punggungnya.

" jaga rumah selama aku pergi." Pesan Naruto singkat kepada kedua pelayannya.

" Ha'i Goshujin-sama. Itte irrashai." Jawab Misa dan Meme sambil membungkuk.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang cukup banyak pengunjungnya. Setelah tiba di sana ia segera mengeluarkan gitarnya dan mulai memainkannya. Tak lupa menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah. Yah bisa di katakan kalau ia saat itu sedang mengamen di sekitar taman tersebut.

Dan banyak pengunjung yang tak jarang memberikan uang lebih atas lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan pemuda tersebut. Sangkin merdunya, tak jarang banyak orang-orang yang merequets lagu-lagu dari pemuda tersebut.

" wah, wah..tak ku sangkah kouhai ku jago bernyanyi. Aku baru tahu itu." Puji seorang gadis muda berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory. Saat itu ia memakai pakaian santai, yaitu sebuah jaket berhoodi berwarna hijau muda, bercelana jins selutut, dengan sepatu kets biru. dan sepertinya ia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut.

" kouhai? Berarti nona juga murid SMU Kuoh ya. Tak ku sangkah bisa bertemu senpai err.."

" Rias Gremory. Panggil saja Rias, ok. Tanpa ada embel-embel senpai." kata Rias yang kurang suka panggilan formal.

" baiklah, Rias. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin kau sudah tahukan dari Issei, dan Asia soal diriku ini." Cengir Naruto sambil merabah kursi taman yang hendak ia duduki. Rias yang mengetahui kekurangan kouhai-nya itu segera membantunya duduk.

" o iya apakah hari ini klub mu sedang libur? Sampai-sampai kau berjalan-jalan kemari?"

" yah. Sedang libur, tadi aku lupa mengatakan pada Issei dan Asia. Untungnya mereka tak marah dengan kecerobohan ku ini.''

'' haha...tidak apa-apa bersikap ceroboh sesekali, itu manusiawi namanya. Karena tidak ada kata sempurna di dunia ini. Dan maaf karena menolak ajakan mu yang mengundang ku."

" aku tahu ini itu. Tak masalah bagi ku kok, santai saja. Tapi kau boleh mampir kesana bila berkenan. Issei selalu bercerita tentang mu, katanya kau sosok yang tegar, dan juga berpikir bijak di balik kekurangan mu."

" begitukah. Aku jadi malu mendengarnya." Sahut Naruto malu sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Keduanya mengobrol santai hingga tanpa terasa waktu sudah mulai larut, dan banyak pengunjung yang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Termasuk Naruto dan Rias yang juga hendak pulang. Tapi sebelum itu Rias membantu Naruto untuk mengumpulkan uang hasil mengamennya itu.

" sampai jumpa besok Rias." Pamit Naruto sebelum pulang, begitu pula Rias membalas.

" ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

Keduanya berpisah jalan, namun tanpa di sadari oleh keduannya. Mereka sama-sama saling tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Pikiran yang hanya di ketagui oleh keduanya.

**ψψψ**

Gremory palace

Terlihat semua keluarga Rias sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, dan tengah membicarakan sesuatu mengenai sikap Rias yang sudah kelewatan. Mungkin bila kabur dari acara pernikahan antara dia dan Riser, mungkin masih bisa di tolerir. Mengingat pihak Phenex juga sempat memberikan sebuah permintaan pada Gremory untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak kedua mereka. Namun sayangnya sebuah kejadian yang di luar dugaan membuat pihak Gremory harus meminta maaf pada pihak Phenex karena telah membuat sang Heire Phenex berada di ambang kematian, dan sampai sekarang masih mengalami koma.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dia? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengetahui penyebab berubahnya dirinya itu." Kata Sirzechs memulai pembicaraan.

" aku juga sudah menanyakan pada Sairaorg Bael, dan juga Sona Sitri soal perubahan sikap Rias. Namun keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu menauh tentang perubahan sikap Rias." Sambung Grayfia ikut menimpali.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi sesaat. Sampai sang nyonya besar Gremory, yaitu Venelana Gremory. Mulai berbicara dan mengatakan soal kejadian saat Rias baru berusia 7 tahun. Menurut wanita berwajah muda tersebut, kalau waktu itu Rias mulai menunjukkan sikap aneh saat terjadi perang saudara. Dan mungkin dari situlah kenapa sifat Rias berubah.

Dan ketika semua anggota keluarga sedang memikirkan sebab-sebab perubahan sifat Rias yang mendadak tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pelayan istanah yang memberikan sebuah kabar buruk pada sang majikan. Berita buruk tersebut mengenai kematian salah satu kerabat yang bernama 'Regi Gremory' yang di temukan tewas di bunuh oleh seseorang dengan meracuninya menggunakan 'Holy Water' yang di samarkan dalam gelas anggurnya yang di minumnya, dan juga semua anggota keluarganya tewas di bantai tanpa sisa.

" bagaiamana mungkin hal itu terjadi ? mana mungkin benda keramat seperti itu bisa di samarkan. Aneh..benar-benar aneh.." guma Lucius merasa heran, begitu pula istri dan kedua anaknya yang lain.

" kalau begitu Sirzechs cepat selidiki dan cari pelakunya. Dan beri dia hukuman yang setimpal !" perintah sang ayah pada anaknya yang seorang Maou tersebut.

" ha'i. Aku juga kan menghubungi Ajuka soal ini. Aku permisi dulu" Sirzechs beserta Grayfia segera pamit pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya.

**ψψψ**

Ruang Penelitian Hal Gaib.

seperti biasa Rias dan beserta semua pelayan manisnya berkumpul untuk membicakan soal berapa jumlah kontrak yang berhasil di dapat, perintah perburuan iblis liar, dan kondisi keamanan wilayah mereka.

" ku rasa itu cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Rias menyudahi pertemuan klubnya. Maka Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei segera pamit pulang. Sedangkan Asia dan Rias segera mandi bersama-sama.

" hari ini Hime-sama terlihat senang. Apa yang membuat Hime-sama senang?" tanya Asia sambil menggosok punggung Rias.

" hmm, ada deh. Lalu sedangkan bagaimana dengan mu dan Issei? Ku perhatikan kalian semakin akrab saja" sahut Rias dengan berbalik dan tersenyum pada mantan suster gereja tersebut. Asia pun menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajah merahnya karena malu.

Rias yang melihat hal itu terkekeh pelan. Dan tiba-tiba meremas kedua dada Asia seraya berkata kalau gadis itu sudah mulai buat nakal dengan Issei.

" Hi, Hime-sama...hen..tikan. itu geli.." pinta Asia menyuruh Rias untuk berhenti memainkan dadanya bukannya berhenti Rias malah semakin ke asyikan memainkan dada Asia tersebut.

" hah...kau beruntung, orang yang kau cintai masih bersama mu." Guma Rias menyudahi ke jahilannya. Asia yang tampak bingung bertanya mengapa Rias berkata demikian. Namun gadis berambut merah itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman pahit.

" apakah kau setia pada ku, walau dunia, maupu semua orang melawan ku Asia?"

" tentu saja. Issei-kun, Kiba-san, Koneko-chan ,dan Akeno-senpai pastih setia pada anda. Karena pernah menolong kami semua, dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak setia pada anda." Jawab Asia dengan tegas. Rias yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum bahagia, karena perkataan sang mantan suster gereja itu. Seusai mandi Kedua gadis tersebut mulai memasak makan malam mereka yang sedarhana, dan kemudian pergi tidur bersama.

Keesokkan harinya Grayfia datang menemui Rias untuk memberi kabar kematian salah satu anggota keluarga yang terbunuh oleh seseorang. Namun bukan ekspresi terkejud saat mendengar salah satu anggota keluarganya mati. Rias malah menunujukan reaksi cuek saja. Sementara para pelayannya lah yang tampak terkejud dengan berita yang di dengarnya itu.

" nanti aku dan para pelayan ku akan ke sana. Duluan lah" kata Rias dengan memeriksa data-data laporan di mejanya.

" baiklah. Saya permisi dulu" Grayfia segera undur diri, dan menhghilang di balik lingkaran sihirnya.

Sepeninggalan sang kakak, Rias mendesah berat. Dan mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap ke neraka untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman salah satu keluarganya itu.

" hari ini sementara kita libur. 1 jam lagi kita berkumpul di sini. Ok bubar." Perintah Rias pada semua pelayannya. Mereka pun segera menggunkan lingkaran sihir untuk cepat sampai di rumahnya masing-masing (minus Asia).

Selang 1 jam kemudian, semuanya telah membawa tas yang berisi pakaian masing-masing. Karena mereka berencana untuk menginap selama 2 hari satu malam di sana.

" Akeno. Lakukan" kata Rias memberi kode pada Queenya untuk mencipatakan lingkaran sihir yang menghubungkan mereka ke sebuah stasiun khusus yang akan membawa mereka ke neraka. Dan di stasiun tersebut sudah menunggu Sona beserta para pelayannya.

Ketika sampai di stasiun tersebut, Rias segera menyuruh para pelayannya untuk menaiki sebuah kereta khusus Gremory yang sudah menunggu mereka.

" silahkan Oujo-sama." Kata seorang iblis tua mempersilahkan Rias beserta pelayannya masuk ke dalm kereta. Setelah itu kereta pun mulai berjalan menuju kediaman Gremory. Selama perjalanan Rias dan yang lain tenggelam dalam urusannya masing-masing, seperti Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya mempoles pedangnya, Koneko yang terus memakan kue-kue manis, Akeno yang membaca novel bergenre Sadistic, Asia yang memainkan PSP pinjaman dari Issei, lalu Issei yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari HP nya, dan terakhir Rias yang melamuni sesuatu.

" tidak di sangkah kalau Regi-sama akan meninggal dengan cara seperti itu." Kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

" musuh dalam selimut itu wajar. Jangankan keluarga sendiri, teman sekalipun bisa membunuh mu." Sambung Koneko datar.

" iya juga ya. Tapi tenang saja Oujo-sama, kami tidak akan pernah mengkhianati mu" sahut Asia serius. Begitu pula Issei, dan Akeno, Kiba, Koneko yang banyak berhutang nyawa pada Rias.

" arigato minna. Kalian memang pelayan ku yang setia' balas Rias berterima kasih pada semua pelayannya itu. Yah dia senang memiliki para pelayan yang sangat setia padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rias dan yang lain telah tiba di neraka. Mereka langsung di jemput oleh sebuah kereta kuda yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Gremory. Selama di perjalanan, Asia maupun Issei tampak tertegun dengan pemandangan kota wilayah Gremory. Mengingat waktu itu Issei dan yang lain menggunkan sihir teleportasi untuk langsung ke kediaman Gremory.

" nanti ketika kalian sudah menjadi iblis kelas atas, wilayah kalian pastih akan memiliki pemandangan seperti ini. Jadi berusahalah untuk hari itu tiba" kata Rias dengan tersenyum kepada semua pelayannya. Mereka pun mengatakan akan berusaha nantinya, apalagi Issei yang baru saja mendapat sebuah wilayah yang di hadiahkan oleh sang majikan karena telah menggagalkan pertunangan antara sang majikan dengan Riser Phenex.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua tiba di rumah besar Gremory, dan juga langsung di sambut oleh para Maidnya (minus Grayfia).

" selamat datang Ojou-sama, Goshujin-sama" ucap para Maid bersamaan.

Tanpa membalas sapaan dari para Maid Rias dan yang lain segera masuk kedalam dan menemui keluarganya yang pastihnya sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

" bisa kalian beri tahu penyebab kematian Regi-jii ?" tanya Rias frontal pada kakak, ayah, dan ibunya itu.

" dia di racuni oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan 'holy water' yang di samarkan dalam minumannya." Jawab Grayfia menanggapi.

" oh begitu. Semuanya ayo kita berganti baju, para Maid akan menunjukan kamar kalian." Setelah berkata demikian Rias dan para pelayannya segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga tersebut.

Sepeninggal Rias dan yang lain. Sirzechs mulai membuka pembicaraan soal hasil penyelidikan Ajuka yang katanya racun tersebut hanya di pakai oleh para Exorcist untuk membasmi para iblis yang ahli dalam merasuki raga manusia.

" hmm begitu rupanya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir fraksi malaikat tidak mungkin datang kemari mengingat mereka tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak terhormat begitu, namun bag-"

" sayangnya Otoo-sama kami tidak menemukan jejak apapun dari dua fraksi itu, jadi tidak mungkin Azazel maupun Michael melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" potong Sirzechs mengenai pendapat ayahnya itu.

Kuil Uzumaki

Terlihat di kuil tersebut sedang di datangi oleh beberapa orang yang sedang khusu berdoa di kuil tersebut. Dan di sisi lain kuil Misa dan Meme sedang menyapu halaman kuil yang mulai kotor karena daun yang berguguran.

" hah..natsui na.." guma Meme sambil melap keringat di keningnya.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi saat ini sedang awal bulan juli, dan pastihnya musim panas sudah berjalan selama 2 bulan. Terbukti dengan suhu udara yang cukup panas, dan bunyi dari suara serangga yang bernama 'semi'. (semacam jangkrik)

" Meme, Jangan melamun. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak di dalam!" tegur Misa pada Meme yang sedari tadi melamun. Buru-buru gadis beranbut hitam itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kalau tidak Misa pastih akan mengmelinya panjang lebar.

Setelah selesai menyapu halaman. Kedua Miko tersebut mengepel setiap lantai dalam kuil, dengan teliti keduanya membersihkan lantai kuil tersebut agar Goshuji-sama puas dengan hasil kerja mereka ini. Lalu setelah selesai mengepel, dan membersihkan setiap ruangan kuil. Kini kedua Miko tersebut segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk sang majikan yang masih asyik mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya.

" bagaiamana dengan pengamatan mu pada dia, Meme?" tanya Misa di sela-sela memotong sayur-sayuran.

" hmm. Dia semakin berkembang di banding kemarin, dan saat ini ia beserta teman-temannya pergi ke neraka." Jawab Meme yang sedang menggoreng ikan.

" lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apakah masih sering berkeliaran tidak jelas." Lanjut Meme soal orang yang di awasinya itu.

" begitulah. Sifat maniak nya itu cukup membuat ku ke repotan untuk mengawasinya"

" yah setidaknya kau masih sedikit beruntung, di banding aku."

Selanjutnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi dari kedua Miko tersebut. Seolah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian makan siang yan mereka masak telah siap, dan mereka antar ke ruang kerja majikan mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang kerja sang majikan, Misa memberi tahu kalau makan siang telah mereka siapkan, dan meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam.

" masuklah." Jawab singkat Naruto dar dalam. Dan Misa pun segera menggeser pintu masuk, lalu bersama Meme keduanya mulai menyusun semua masakan yang mereka masak di sebuah meja khusus yang sengaja di persiapkan apabila sang majikan sedang sibuk bekerja, dan tidak mau di ganggu oleh siapa pun.

" silahkan di nikmati Goshujin-sama." Ucap keduanya sedikit menunduk dan perlahan mundur kebelakang. Menunggu sang majikan selesai memakan makan siangnya itu.

" Misa, Meme. Siapkan teh, ada tamu akan datang kemari." Perintah Naruto kepada kedua Mikonya.

" ha'i Goshujin-sama" jawab keduanya segera undur diri, dan menyiapkan beberapa teh untuk tamu majikan mereka.

Benar saja. Di pintu gerbang kuil mereka sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam sepunggung, berpakaian jas formal, dan tampak menenteng sebuah tas panjang.

" selamat datang. Goshujin-sama sudah menunggu kedatangan anda" ucap Misa dan Meme membungkuk hormat pada sang pria, dan segera berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada.

" sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mu, Cao-cao." Ujar Naruto tersenyum pada sang tamu yang bernama Cao-cao itu.

" hmm, yah. Sudah lama sekali, bagaimana kabar mu?"

" seperti biasa aku selalu mengawasi di balik layar. Sepertinya dia itu sudah memulai aksinya."

" pastih berat untuk mu. Dia sama dengan ku saat dulu, apa kau akan melakukan hal sama seperti kau menolong ku dan anggota tim ku?"

Naruto hanya diam dengan memandangi langit tak berawan di hari panas itu. Tapi dengan senyuman yang menenangkan pemuda itu menjawab kalau ia akan melakukan apa yang sepatutnya di lakukan.

"huh. Typical diri mu yang selalu bertindak dengan perasaan, dan tanpa harus menjatuhkan korban. Seharusnya kau menerima tawaran dari pihak Seraphim untuk menggantikan posisi Kami-sama yang tewas saat peperangan ratusan tahun lalu" kata Cao-cao sambil mengnyesap sedikit tehnya. Dengan senyuman kecil Naruto menjawab kalau posisi Kami-sama itu tidak bisa di gantikan oleh siapapun, karena menurutnya yang tewas dalam medan perang hanyalah bagian yang paling terkecil dari-Nya. Jadi Kami-sama itu abadi walau dunia hancur sekalipun.

Cao-cao tersenyum mendengar pendapat dari orang yang pernah menolongnya dan timnya di saat mereka jatuh pada sebuah lingkaran dendam yang tak berujung. Setelahnya mereka saling berbicara santai, sampai sebuah kabut tebal yang muncul tiba-tiba di sekitar halaman kuil.

" mou..jadi kau sudah di sini Cao-cao! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah tiba di sini!" hardik seorang wanita muda berambut kuning pendek, memakai kemeja kotak-kota keunguan dan lengannya sengaja di gulung sesiku, Gadis itu bernama Jeanne.

" hehehe..gomen, gomen, aku lupa memberitahu kalian." Sahut Cao-cao agak nyengir.

" hah..lain kali kau harus memberi tahu kami." Kata seorang pemuda bermabut hitam pendek dan memakai kaca mata agak mendesah. Pemuda itu bernama Georg.

" mau bagaimana lagi, dia jadi begitu sejak menikah dengan gadis yang bernama Coumei." Kata pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut keperakan yang bernama Siegfried.

Cao-cao yang merasa terus di pojokkan langsung membantah kalau dirinya memang lupa memberitahu teman-temannya itu, dan juga mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka kalau istri nya juga di bawa-bawa.

" kau memang sial hari ini, Cao-cao." Ujar Naruto menepuk bahu temannya itu.

Setelah itu ketiga tamu yang baru datang tersebut segera di suguhi teh oleh kedua Miko milik Naruto. Dan pembicaraan santai pun kembali berlanjut, walau di selingi dengan omelan dari Jeanne yang tertuju pada ketiga teman laki-lakinya itu yang terkadang membuat pusing dari satu-satunya wanita di kelompok pahlawan itu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi, dan tegap, lalu memiliki rambut sepunggun yang ia ikat ala pony tail.

"Heracles. Kenapa dengan wajah mu? Apakah ada yang menyerang mu!?" tanya Jeanne dan yang lain saat melihat salah satu temannya yang tampak babak belur begitu.

Dengan wajah agak memerah Heracles menceritakan kalau ia di hajar oleh beberapa orang yang mengira dirinya hendak akan menculik seorang anak kecil yang sedang tersesat. Mendengar hal itu semuanya langsung tertawa ria, yah bisa di katakan kalau mereka sudah menganggap wajar kalau pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap itu di kira seorang penculik. Wajah dari keturunan dari the great Heracles tersebut cukup terbilang sangar, dan juga menyeramkan bila pemuda itu hendak tersenyum. ( kalau ada yang ingat wajah Kenpachi Zaraki, itu dia wajahnya Heracles)

' kami jadi semakin tidak yakin kalau kau itu keturunan dari The Great Heracles tersebut' batin semuanya yang melihat Heracles pundung di pojok ruangan dengan aura suram. Ok mari abaikan orang berwajah seram itu.

Cao-cao dan yang lainnya kembali membicarakan soal adanya kubu pembelot di kelompok Khaos Brigade yang di pimpin oleh seorang gadis loli jelmaan dari Ouroboros Dragon a.k.a Ophis. Tapi untungnya pemimpin mereka itu sudah menyadarinya dan tengah mengatur suatu rencana yang matang ketika kelompok pembelot itu akan melakukan aksinya.

" hah...tak ku sangkah akan serumit itu. Sayang aku masih belum bisa banyak membantu Ophis dalam masalah yang akan di hadapinya." Ujar Naruto tampak menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu banyak. Cao-cao dan anggota timnya paham dengan masalah yang saat ini tengah di hadapi oleh pemuda di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa terasa hari telah menjelang soreh, dan Cao-cao beserta timnya segera pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan sepeninggal mereka, Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya yaitu mengamen di taman kota.  
**ψψψ**

Sirzechs POV

Aku tak percaya saat melihat ekspresi wajah adik ku sendiri yang tampak dingin, bagaimana bisa ia sebegitu dinginya pada orang yang dulu dekat padanya saat kecil. Ia seperti tidak punya air mata lagi untuk di keluarkan dari mata emerald tersebut, Ya ampun, ada apa dengan dia? Siapa saja tolong jelasakan kenapa adikku ku ini bisa jadi seperti itu.

Aku masih bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya itu, dan sampai sekarang kami semua masih belum mengetahui penyebab pastihnya. Dan untuk sementara ini dugaan kami adalah perubahan sikapnya gara-gara teman masa kecilnya tewas dalam insiden perang saudara ratusan tahaun lalu. Ini membuat ku pusing, juga masalah pembunuhan yang menimpa salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory sampai sekarang masih dalam penyelidikan.

Sirzechs POV end

Satu persatu bunga mawar merah yang di bawa oleh setiap iblis masing-masing klan yang datang di taruh di atas makam Regi Gremory. Maka semua iblis yang datang segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

" apa kau tidak apa-apa, Rias?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dan berambut pendek pada Rias yang diam saja sejak acara pemakaman orang yang dulu dekat dengannya saat kecil.

" hah.. kau tak perlu mencemaskan ku Sairaorg. Aku tidak perlu kau hibur" ucap Rias sarkatis pada sepupunya yang bernama Sairaorg Bael tersebut. Sedangkan Sairaorg hanya bisa menghela nafas saja soal sikap sepupunya itu.

' sebegitu sedihnya kah kau Rias' batin Sairaorg memandang punggung Rias.

" Rias-chan, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Grayfia sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik iparnya karena semenjak kepulangan mereka di rumah besar Gremory sang adik beserta pelayannya tidak muncul di ruang makan. Namun setelah berkali-kali di panggil tiada jawaban dari sang adik, Grayfia segera membuka pintu kamar Rias. Wanita yang menyandang status istri dari Maou Lucifer tersebut terkejud dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Ia tak habis pikir kalau adik iparnya itu sampai sebegitu 'down'nya hingga menenggak beberapa botol alcohol bersama dengan para pelayannya hanya untuk melupakan kesedihan atas meninggalnya orang yang dekat dengan dirinya sejak kecil.

" oh Grayfia-sama. Maaf kalau saya tidak menyandari kedatangan anda." Ucap Asia yang sepertinya tidak ikut meminum-minum dengan majikan dan teman-temannya, tapi hanya tertidur saja di sofa.

" tidak apa-apa. Aku paham dengan keadaan Rias yang pastihnya terpukul dengan berita kematian orang yang sudah seperti pamannya itu. Kalau begitu kembalilah tidur, oyasumi" senyum Grayfia mulai melangkah keluar kamar dengan lahkan pelan agar tidak menggangu tidur adik dan pelayannya itu.

" yah, Oyasumi Grayfia-sama" sahut Asia membalas senyuman Grayfia, dan kemudian kembali tidur.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa seluruh keluarga besar Gremory berkumpul dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

" ohayou bagaimana tidur kalian semalam?" tanya Lucius Gremory kepada para pelayan putrinya itu.

" hmm cukup nyenyak. Mengingat aku baru pertama kali tidur di rumah yang seperti istanah ini hehe.." sahut Issei yang terdengar seperti orang kampungan, tapi hal itu tidak membuat para anggota keluarga Gremory menertawakan Issei yang menurut mereka kampungan, karena Gremory memperlakukan setiap anggota keluarga maupun iblis lain memiliki derajat yang sama.

" dan Rias. Apa kau sudah baikkan? Kata Grayfia-chan semalaman kau mabuk." Sambung Sirzechs mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya itu.

" hmm. Aku sudah baikan" jawab Rias singkat tanpa mengalahikan pandangannya dari sarapan paginya itu.

Suasana langsung menjadi kaku sesaat setelah Rias menjawab datar pertanyaa sang kakak. Namun sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun membuat suasananya agak mencair.

" Rias Baa-san. Kemarin kenapa tidak mau bermain dengan Milicas? Apakah Obaa-san tidak suka bermain dengan Milicas?" tanya sang bocah yang bernama Milicas tersebut. Rias memandang sejenak ke wajah keponakannya itu lalu tersenyum, dan menjawab kalau ia dan pelayannya waktu itu sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat untuk bermain dengan dia.

" tenang saja. Lain kali kita semua akan bermain bersama, benarkan my family." Cengir Rias kepada semua keluarganya.

Setelah sarapan pagi tersebut, Rias beserta pelayannya pergi kekota untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan disana. Selama berjalan-jalan Rias dan yang lain membeli oleh-oleh untuk di bawa pulang ke dunia manusia.

" Issei-san. Coba lihat tindik ini, apakah aku tampak cocok memakai ini?" tanya Asia kepada Issei soal tindik bematakan seperti magatama. Issei pun tertegun sejenak karena tak menyangka kalau gadis yang diam-diam di cintainya itu terlihat begitu cantik ketika memakai tindik di telinganya.

" hehe..kau sa-"

" kau terlihat cantik Asia-san." Potong Kiba yang tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung berkomentar.

" a-arigato Kiba-san." Sahut Asia malu.

Sementara itu Issei tampak mengerutu karena ke duluan oleh Kiba. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia masih gugup.

" senpai kau kenapa?" tanya Koneko sambil menjilati es cream vanilla.

" tidak. Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita pergi " sahut Issei dengan senyuman palsunya. Tapi itu di sadari oleh sang mantan Nekomata tersebut.

" jangan bohong senpai. Aku tahu itu, kau cemburu dengan Kiba-senpai kan" ujar Koneko meninggalkan Issei yang agak tertegun mendengar perkataan Koneko. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Issei seraya berkata kalau ia memang tidak bisa bohong pada gadis loli itu.

Setelah selesai berbelanja sovenir dan berjalan-jalan, mereka makan siang di sebuah café pinggir kota.

" pesanlah sesuka kalian. Hari ini aku traktir kalian." Kata Rias antusias.

tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, Issei beserta yang lain segera memesan makanan yang mereka sukai. Jarang-jarang mereka di traktir oleh sang majikan. Selagi menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan, mereka saling mengobrol santai dengan sesekali bercanda.

" Asia-senpai. Kata Issei-senpai kau cantik bila memakai anting itu." Kata Koneko datar menyapaikan kata-kata pujian yang mendadak itu.

" Buuhh..!" Issei menyemburkan minumannya, dan menanyai kenapa gadis itu memberitahukan masalah itu. Tentunya wajah pemudd itu memerah padam karena malu.

" ja, jangan di pi-"

" ar, arigato Issei-san." Potong Asia yang juga sama terlihat malu.

Sedangkan teman-temanya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah dua orang itu yang sama-sama malu-malu dalam perasaan. Dan tanpa terasa hari mulai menjelang petang, Rias beserta pelayannya segera kembali ke istanah Gremory dan bersiap untuk segera pulang kedua manusia malam itu juga.

" apa. Kalian sudah mau pulang!? Besok hari saja kalian pulang." Kata Lucius terkejud dengan perkataan putrinya itu., begitu pula yang lain.

" kami harus sekolah besok. Aku selesai" Jawab singkat Rias, dan langsung menyudahi makan malamnya, begitu juga pelanyannya.

Rias beserta para pelayannya segera meninggalkan ruang makan, dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

" hah…makin lama dia semakin aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?" bisik Lucius dengan memijat keningnya.

" sudahlah Otoo-sama. Sementara ini kita biarkan dia begitu dulu." Sahut Sirzechs setengah menghibur.

Ruang Club Peneliti Hal Gaib

Saat itu Rias dan para pelayannya telah kembali ke dunia manusia dengan memakai sebuah lingkaran sihir khusus, agar mereka dapat cepat sampai ke dunia manusia.

" ok, kalian cepatlah istirahat dan besok kita mulai aktivitas rutin kita." Kata Rias mempersilahkan pelayannya untuk pulang kerumah. Issei dan yang lain pun segera undur diri, lalu menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir mereka.

Esok harinya, kegiatan club penelitian Hal Gaib kembali normal seperti biasanya. Dan tentunya mereka harus kembali bekerja keras.

" Rias. Bisa kita bicara empat mata di ruangan ku?" tanya Sona tiba-tiba pada temannya itu.

" ok." Jawab Rias singkat.

Kedua gadis tersebut segera berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Selama di jalan mereka beberapa kali di sapa oleh para siswa maupun siswi sekolah. Dan tak sampai 10 menit, keduanya tiba di ruangan OSIS.

" duduklah. Mau minum apa? teh, atau apa?" tawar Sona sambil membuka kulkas mini di ruangannya.

" Beer dingin." Sahut Rias santai. Mendengar jawaban Rias barusan, Sona namapak terkejud dengan permintaan temannya itu.

" just Kidding, jangan pasang wajah terkejud begitu Sona. kau jadi terlihat lucu hahaha..." tawa Rias dengan memegangi perutnya.

" mao...itu bukan hal yang lucu Rias. Hah...dasar kau ini." kata Sona setengan berbisik.

" jadi hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku?"

" soal perubahan sikap mu di rumah. Ku dengar kau bersikap aneh dari nii-san mu. Benarkah itu?"

" aneh, maksud mu? "

" kau terlihat cuek, dingin, dan-"

" tidak peduli apapun. Hah..dasar mereka itu. Dengar Sona kau pastih tahu sifat ku bagaimana, mereka itu Cuma berlebihan saja."

Sona terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di utarkan oleh sahabat baiknya itu. Ia menangkap ada hal yang sedang di sembunyikan dari sahabatnya.

" berlebihan? Rias, tidak hanya mereka saja yang merasa aneh dengan perubahn mu itu. Sairaorg sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan sikap mu yang sekarang." Kali ini suara Sona sedikit meninggi.

" katakan terus terang Rias. ada apa dengan mu? bila kau memiliki masalah setidaknya ceritakan pada ku." lanjut Sona sambil menggamit tangan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Bila ingin jujur dirinya khawatir pada penerus clan Greomry tersebut.

" huff...kau tak perlu tahu, Sona." ucap Rias dingin dan menepis tangan Sona. kemudian Rias pun berdiri, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sona yang nampak terkejud mendengar ucapan dingin sahabatnya itu.

' sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu, Rias?' batin Sona menahan tangis.

Sore Hari Di Taman Kota.

Seperti biasa Naruto melakukan aktivitas rutinya, yaitu mengamen di taman kota tersebut. Dan seperti biasa banyak para pengunjung yang merequest lagu-lagu romantis pada pemuda berambut kunig tersebut.

" request lagu 'Nemureru Hoshi no Aoi Suna' " kata seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias sambil menaruh selembar uang 10.000-yen ke dalam tas gitar Naruto.

" lagu seperti biasanya, Rias-Hime" senyum Naruto memulai petikan gitarnya

'_Shinitai nara  
Sono inochi kudasai na  
Kimi yori mo takaramono ni dekiru_

Genjitsu kara nigetai to iu no nara  
Kawa wo yuku fune de senaka osou

Ikiteiru nikutai to wa  
Naki warai no utsuwa

Shikabane no naka aoi suna  
Chi mo namida sae kieta ikiru maboroshi no watashi_..etc'__  
_Rias terlihat menikmati alunan lagu yang sering di request nya di setiap ia datang ke taman itu. Lagu yang membuat dirinya terasa damai.

" kau meliburkan club mu lagi ya, Rias" kata Naruto saat beristirahat bersama Rias di salah satu bangku taman.

" begitulah. Kau tahu sendirikan alasan mengapa aku terkadang meliburkan club ku." Cengir Rias yang tanpa malu-malu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

" dan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu tentang mu ?'' sambung Rias mulai kembali ketempat duduknya semula.

Naruto tampak diam sejenak, dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebagai tanda setuju.

" sejak kapan kau mengalami kebutaan?" Tanya Rias

" hmm…kalau tidak salah aku menjadi buta sejak SMP. Tepatnya saat aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan." Jawab Naruto menjelasakan.

Keduanya diam sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba Rias kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu.

" apakah kau mau melihat lagi, Naruto?"

Saat di Tanya oleh Rias, Naruto tampak terlihat tertegun agak lama. Kemudian ia mulai menjawab kalau ia merasa bahagia dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

" walau ada rasa dalam hati ini yang ingin kembali melihat. Namun untuk saat ini aku cukup bersyukur dengan keadaan ku sekarang." Kata Naruto menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya.

" kau terlalu naif Naruto. Terlalu naif" guma Rias melirik pemuda buta di sebelahnya itu.

" sebaiknya kau pulang Rias. Tidak baik seorang Lady pulang larut malam."

" kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Senangnya. Tapi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku karena aku bisa jaga diri." Cengir Rias setengah menggoda. Dan itu membuat Naruto agak salah tingkah di buatnya.

" he-hei. Siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau seorang gadis cantik seperti mu pulang tengah malam. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau di jam-jam segitu banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran." Sanggah Naruto yang tidak mau senpainya itu kenapa-kenapa.

" hah…ok aku akan pulang. Kau juga harus berhati-hati di jalan pulang. Ja naa" pamit Rias pada Naruto dengan cara tak terduga. Yaitu mencium pipi kanan pemuda itu, sementara Naruto terkejud dengan tindakan tak terduga dari Rias.

Issei POV

Saat ini aku sedang berlatih bersama dengan seorang pria tua yang bernama Gajeel di sebuah gunung berapi. Ia adalah orang yang mengajarkan ku seni beladiri para Dragon Slayer. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, ia datang saat prosesi pemakaman ayah ku yang tewas di medan pertempuran sesama iblis, lebih tepatnya perang saudara antara fraksi Old-Maou dengan Anti-Old Maou. dan Ayah ku adalah salah satu dari pasukan Anti-Old-Maou yang menikahi wanita manusia yaitu ibu ku, dan secara otomatis aku ini iblis setengah manusia.

Aku yang saat itu masih kecil, meminta Gajeel-san untuk melatih ku dengan alasan ingin bisa melindungi ibu ku yang seorang istri dari orang Anti-Old-Maou. Otomatis akan ada selalu iblis dari fraksi Old Maou yang mengincar kami berdua, khususnya hidup ibu. Walau ia adalah manusia ia mungkin masih tetap akan selalu di incar. Berkat latihan itu pula aku baru mengetahui kalau aku memiliki Sacred Gear yang bernama Booter Gear. salah satu dari 13 Loginus yang mampu membuat Kami-sama gentar.

Dan sejak aku bertemu dengan Rias-Hime ketika aku berumur 13 tahun, ia membuatku menjadi utuh sebagai seorang iblis dengan menggunakan Evil Piecesnya itu. ketika itu aku di bunuh oleh kekasih ku sendiri yang adalah seorang Da Tenshi, dan selang 2 tahun kemudian ia kembali datang dengan wajah yang teramat sedih bercampur kerinduan yang membuat ku aneh. Ia sempat mencium ku tepat di bibir dan berkata kalau dirinya akan selalu mencintai ku seumur hidupnya, dan aku masih terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih tetap mencintai ku, walau aku sempat mengancam untuk membunuhnya. Juga awalanya pula aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bergabung dengan anggota peeragenya, namun sebuah tawaran yang tepat mengenai kelemahan ku yang membuat ku bersediah untuk bergabung, yaitu jaminan keselamatan penuh untuk ibu ku.

" Issei, waktunya istirahat !" panggil Gajeel-sensei pada ku yang sedang meninju-ninju sandsack yang tergantung di sebuah dahan pohon kering.

Akupun menyudahi latihan ku malam ini, lalu segera beranjak ke tempat Gajeel-sensei berada.

" bagaimana kabar Karen, dia sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya sensei memulai pembicaraan.

" yah beliau sehat. Saat ini kedai kecil yang di bangun dengan uang warisan ayah sudah mulai berkembang." Jawab ku tersenyum.

Oiya aku lupa mengatakan kalau sepeninggal ayah, ibu mulai membuka usaha kedai kecil di pinggir kota. Terkadang di saat aku libur dari pekerjaan membuat kontrak manusia, aku turut membantu ibu di kedai. Kadang pula Rias-hime dan teman-teman ku mampir kesana.

" syukurlah bila begitu. Ngomong-ngomong Issei, ku dengar kalian sempat di penjara gara-gara hampir membunuh seorang ahli waris klan Phenex. Benarkah itu?" Tanya Gajeel-san

" yah. Itu terjadi karena si brengsek itu membuat majikan ku mengemis-ngemis padanya untuk mengampuni ku." Jawab ku seadanya.

Untungnya sensei ku ini tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Katanya itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang pelayan yang melindungi kehormatan majikannya. Apalagi bagi seorang 'Ryūnoko'( anak Naga) melindungi teritorialnya atau seseuatu yang berharga baginya adalah sesuatua hal yang bawajar.

Issei POV End

Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan sang sensei, Issei dan Gajeel melakukan latih tanding. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar kemampuan mereka tidak tumpul.

" **Karyu No Hoko****! "**

Keduanya sama-sama menyeburkan nafas Naga dala sekala besar. Semburan api mereka terlihat seimbang satu sama lain.

" **Karyu No Yokugeki****! " **

Kembali keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan tehnik yang sama, dan membuat keduanya sama-sama terlempar, lalu menghantam sisi dinding batu sekitar.

[DUUAAARRR!]

" he..kau sudah mulai menandingi ku ya, bocah. Tapi jangan senang dulu" kata Gajeel menyeringai setelah menghapus noda darah di mulutnya. Ia pun segera melesat ke arah Issei yang hendak bangkit dari tempatnya menaberak.

"**Karyu No Kagitsume**** !"**

Issei yang melihat senseinya yang hendak meluncur dengan kaki kiri yang di selimuti api, segera menghindar dengan berguling ke arah kanan. Dan itu membuat tendangan Gajeel tidak mengenai Issei melainkan sisi dinding batu.

'' ck, kurang ajar." Rutuk Gajeel tak suka.

Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut Issei mengeluarkan tehnik Naganya yaitu Dragon Shoot. Dan serangan itu sukses mengenai Gajeel, dan membuat pria paru baya tersebut kembali terlempar lalu menaberak bebatuan sekitar.

Keduanya pun bertarung hingga salah satu dari mereka kalah, atau menyerah.

**ψψψ**

suatu pagi di SMU Kuoh, saat itu tengah terjadi sebuah kejadian dimana Issei menghajar tiga orang teman kelasnya yang membully Naruto. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam di tempat dengan raut wajah ketakutan, bahkan dua teman baik Issei yaitu Matsuda dan Motohama tak luput dari rasa takut itu.

" sudah ku katakan sebelumnya. Aku pastih akan menghajar orang yang mengganggu teman ku!" bentak Issei mencengkram kerah seragam salah satu temannya itu yang sudah babak belur di hajar oleh Issei. Sementara duanya lagi sudah kabur melarikan diri.

" I,Issei-kun...sudah hentikan. Kasihan dia" kata Asia menenangkan Issei yang masih tersulut amarah. Begitu juga Naruto turut menenangkan temannya itu.

" sudahlah Issei. Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkanlah mereka." Sambung Naruto dengan menepuk bahu Issei.

Issei pun melepaskan cengkramannya, dan membiarkan orang yang telah babak belur ia hajar kabur keluar ruang kelas.

" Hyoudo Issei. Kau tahu kesalahan yang kau perbuat pagi tadi !?" tanya Sona saat memanggil Issei ke ruang OSIS saat jam istirahat. Gadis berambut hitam pendek, dan berkacamata tersebut tampak marah. Terlihat dari tautan keningnya yang mengkerut. Sebagai Seito-Kaichou gadis yang juga adalah penerus klan Sitri tersebut tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatan dari salah satu pelayan teman kecilnya itu, namun sebagai gadis yang termasuk peduli dengan keadaan Naruto ia salut pada tindakan Issei yang mau menerima keadaan Naruto yang kekurangan itu.

" ma, mau bagaiamana lagi, mereka sudah keterlaluan ! aku mana bisa hanya diam saja melihat itu." Jawab Issei berusaha untuk mengendalikan rasa takutnya pada sosok gadis berkacamata di hadapannya itu. Salah-salah ia bisa di buat oleh gadis itu harus membersihkan toilet kotor lagi.

" hah...aku tahu kau peduli dengan keadaan Naruto. Tapi kau hampir membuat teman kelas mu masuk rumah sakit tahu. Ingat kau itu Iblis, tenaga kita berbeda dengan tenaga para manusia."

" yah aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak membiarkan mereka untuk mengganggu teman ku "

" Issei dengar. Aku beserta anggota OSIS lain juga paham dengan kondisi Naruto yang buta. Termasuk kau dan keluarga mu, jadi ku harap kau tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi."

Issei mengangguk mengerti. Sona pun mempersilahkan Issei untuk kembali ke kelas, mengingat jam istirahat sudah berbunyi.

**(skip ke jam pulang sekolah)**

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah club penelitian hal gaib berkumpul di gedung sekolah lama. Namun untuk hari itu ada sedikit perbedaan, dimana ada dua orang gadis utusan dari Vatican. Kedatangan mereka ke Jepang untuk mencari pelaku pencuri beberapa pedang Excalibur yang di simpan di Gereja pusat.

" jadi untuk alasan apa kalian bertemu dengan kami, Suster?" tanya Rias bersikap santai.

" tentu saja untuk memastikan apakah kalian terlibat atau tidak dalam hilangnya beberapa pedang suci kami itu." Jawab seorang Suster berambut biru tua pendek dengan sedikit pirang hijau di pinggiran rambutnya. Suster itu bernama Xenovia.

" ho begitu. Tapi sayangnya kalian salah mendatangi tempat Suster. Bukankah kalian tahu kalau kami selaku iblis tidak bisa menyentuh pedang suci kalian. Jangankan menyentuh berdekatan saja sudah cukup membuat kami tersiksa. Jadi kami bisa mengatakan kalau kami tidak terlibat." Ujar Rias dengan tenang sambil mengesap teh hitam buatan Queennya.

" heh...yah itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban yang kami ingin dengar. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Irina ayo kita pergi." Ucap Xenovia bepamitan. Sedangkan gadis berambut coklat yang id ikat ala twintail dan bernama Irina Shidou tersebut nampak kurang suka kalau sudah harus pergi.

" mou..Xenovia. setidaknya kita beristiraht dulu di sini, aku masih lelah. Boleh yah aku numpang beristirahat di sini Issei-kun." Pinta Irina pada Issei yang ternyata adalah teman masa kecil dari pemuda Naga tersebut.

" aku tidak tahu Irina. Itu tergantung keputusan Buchou sih, tapi ku rasa Xenovia-san tidakan suka hal itu." Sahut Issei melirik kearah Xenovia yang menunggu di depan pintu keluar.

Irina pun segera berjalan menuju arah temannya. Namun terhenti ketika melihat Asia yang berjalan melewatinya.

" tunggu. Apakah kau Asia-chan?" Tanya Irina pada Asia yang hendak menyerahkan berkas-berkasa laporan ke tangan Rias.

" ha'I ? ah..Irina-san. Lama tidak jumpa, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang kemari." Sahut Asia terkejud dengan kemunculan Irina.

" Irina, apakah kau mengenal dia?" Tanya Xenovia menatap heran kearah Asia.

" yah. Dia adalah Suster di Gereja Itali, dan sem-"

" dia bukan Suster lagi Irina. Bukankah kau sudah tahu bukan cerita tentang dia yang telah menjadi sesat." Potong Xenovia agak meninggikan suaranya.

Issei yang mendengar hal itu hendak menegur gadis berambut biru tersebut, namun di tahan oleh Koneko dan menyuruh senpainya itu untuk menahan emosi.

" Suster Xenovia. Aku memang sudah menjadi Iblis, namun bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menghina ku. Dan maaf aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu Suster Xenovia." Ujar Asia dingin, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"nah Suster. Seperti yang di katakan oleh salah satu karyawan ku, maka silahkan pergi" senyum Rias mempersilahkan Xenovia dan Irina untuk pergi dari ruang clubnya.

" baiklah kami akan pergi. Irina ayo." Kata Xenovia dengan menarik tangan Irina. Dan Irina memandang sendu wajah temannya tersebut.

Kedua Suster tersebut segera pergi dari gedung club milik Rias.

" Yuuto-kun kau tenang yah." Kata Akeno setengah menggoda Kiba yang sedari tadi diam.

" karena aku tidak mau merusak itu. Dan lagi aku sudah cukup senang dengan yang sekarang." Senyum Kiba pada semuanya. Semuanya mengerti maksud perkataan dari Kiba hanya menyeringai saja.

" Asia-senpai, kau jadi berubah. Tapi aku tetap suka" sambung Koneko sambil mengemut permen lollipop.

" jadi itu alasan kenapa aku di suruh untuk tenang. Dasar kucing nakal." Cengir Issei mengelus-elus kepala Koneko.

" he, hen, hentikan senpai….a,aku malu." Bisik Koneko berwajah bersemu kemerahan.

" ehm..minna. tolong focus pada perkejaan kita hari ini. Ingat pekerjaan kita jadi menumpuk gara-gara Baka Sirzechs." Tegur Rias berdehem.

Maka kegiatan club yang sempat tertunda kembali di lanjutkan. Di mulai dari Akeno memasukkan daftar nama-nama pelanggan yang harus di datangi, Issei yang harus pontang-panting meladeni pelanggannya yang mayoritas para Otaku dan sebagainya, Koneko yang beberapa kali di minta untuk berpose imut oleh para pelanggan wanita, Asia yang selalu mendapat permintaan untuk menjaga anak-anak kecil, dan terakhir Rias yang tampak sibuk mengecek hasil laporan dari para pelayannya.

TBC

Please Review

Takiya827 :yah itu Naruto. (khusus Meme dan Misa mereka manggilnya Goshujin-sama) dan Naruto sama sekali tidak memakai henge.

Kuzuri Reiketsu : ciuman kerinduan ja, dan penuh rasa cinta plus sayang.

sairaji423 : -Asia : hmm ane Cuma pengen sedikit ngerubah sifat pemalunya ntu cewek ja.

Rias : klo Rias ane sengaja membuat sifatnya gtu, soalnya ada suatu hal yang membuatnya jadi kasar seperti itu.

Sirzechs : ane Cuma ngebayangi kalo ntu Moau nyengir gmana yah

Tangan kiri Issei : sudah terjawab di atas.

Dan untuk Flame kemaren. : oi kalau berani pake id donk, jangan pake 'guest'. Dan lagi kalau anda bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus kenapa tidak anda kasih lihat kpada saya !

Terakhir makasih untuk semua masukan-masuka para senpai sekalian!

Doa in biar ane gak w.b terus….. :)


End file.
